Blanco, lila o rosado
by PCR de Andrew
Summary: Albert ha regresado de sus viajes, pero Candy ya no es una pequeña y ahora quiere su independencia. Ambos se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos, sin nada que ocultar. ¿Cuánto tardarán en reconocer que se aman?
1. Chapter 1

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

**Por PCR de Andrew**

**  
****Capítulo 1**

Dos años habían transcurrido desde que Albert regresara de sus largos viajes por el extranjero para darse a conocer como el líder de los Andrew. En ese tiempo muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero eran dos en particular las que más le dolían: por una parte, su anterior vida libre de ataduras era un recuerdo cada vez más lejano, y por otra, Candy ya no formaba parte de su familia. La joven trabajaba en un hospital de Chicago siendo sólo Candice White, ya que tras mucho rogar, explicar y discutir, había conseguido que Albert dejara de ser su tutor legal.

- Pero, Candy, tú sabes que lo hice por Anthony, por Stear, por Archie… ¡por ti! No puedo dejarte sola. ¡Eso sería horrible!

- Albert, por Dios, no exageres –reclamó Candy.

- Sabes que no exagero, Candy. ¡Y claro que es horrible! ¿Por qué insistes en esto? ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero que tengas más problemas por mi causa y porque quiero abrirme camino sola. No quiero ser siempre "la señorita Andrew". Yo no soy una señorita Andrew, ¡nunca lo he sido!

- Pero, Candy… por favor –suplicó Albert tomándola por los hombros- No me hagas esto. Te lo ruego. Tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí, te debo… te debo mi vida- le recordó Albert mirándola a los ojos.

- Y yo a ti, Albert –contestó Candy con un ligero temblor-. Tú me salvaste dos veces, me has salvado siempre, aun cuando yo no sabía quién eras en realidad. Dime, ¿dejarías de hacerlo si ya no llevara tu apellido?

- Sabes que no lo haría –contestó acercándose más a ella- sabes que no permitiría que alguien te dañara.

- Lo sé… Por eso quiero que entiendas que no es tu apellido lo que necesito de ti, Albert… Te necesito… a ti.

Él no se esperaba esa confesión y ella no esperaba decir esas palabras. Albert seguía sosteniéndola por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos, sin creer lo que acaba de oír. Candy temblaba. Albert bajó la vista a sus labios y ella… Ella tuvo miedo y huyó.

Aquella noche, sola en su departamento, el que ella misma pagaba, no el que Albert había insistido en regalarle, no el que la tía abuela demandaba para una "señorita Andrew", Candy repasaba la escena. "¿Por qué salí corriendo? Debe pensar que soy una malagradecida, una caprichosa…pero sus ojos…" No, no podía ni pensarlo. Le había dicho que lo necesitaba y esa era la verdad más grande del universo. "No sabes cuánto te necesito, Albert… no lo sabes. No, no puedo sentir lo que siento llevando tu apellido. ¡No puedo!"

Una vez más, Candy lloró. Pero ya estaba hecho y sólo quedaba esperar que Albert no la considerara una malagradecida. "¿Cómo voy a mirarlo a la cara la próxima vez?" Prácticamente se le había declarado, tal como un día, muchos años antes, había hecho con Anthony. "Me gustas porque eres Anthony", había dicho entonces. ¿Por qué a los ricos les costaba tanto entender que se los apreciara por ser quienes eran? Claro… porque la mayoría sólo los quería por su dinero, no por ser ellos mismos.

"Te necesito a ti". Las palabras volvían una y otra vez a su mente. "Te necesito a ti". Pero si lo necesitaba… ¿por qué huía de su vida? ¿Por qué ya no quería que él la protegiera? ¿Por qué? Lo único que él deseaba, desde que tenía 14 años, era cuidarla, mimarla, darle todo… ¿y ella? Ella se iba. Y él la amaba. "¡No puede ser, no puede ser! Nunca me verá diferente, siempre seré su amigo", se martirizaba otra vez. Pero entonces, su corazón se aceleró al recordarla entre sus brazos. Candy temblaba y lo miraba directamente. Él se había perdido como siempre en su mirada; ella le preguntaba si dejaría de salvarla cuando no llevara su apellido. Él le aseguró que jamás lo haría y la acercó más; Candy tembló… y le dijo que lo necesitaba. Miró sus labios… y ella huyó.

"Debí asustarla", pensó triste… "Su voz", recordó Albert. Ella lo necesitaba. ¡Lo necesitaba! No, Candy no lo dejaba, Candy sólo quería ser libre, tal como él mismo le garantizó que siempre sería. "Tiene razón: no necesito que lleve mi apellido para cuidarla. No necesito nada para estar junto a ella… y ella… ella me necesita a mí", pensó con una mezcla de temor, orgullo y expectación. "Debo hacerlo".

La decisión estaba tomada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

Por PCR de Andrew

**Capítulo 2****  
**

El día había sido particularmente tedioso y la poca actividad dio espacio suficiente a la mente de Candy para que divagara una y otra vez sobre los hechos del día anterior. Cada vez se sentía más tonta, más infantil, más avergonzada. "_Sólo faltó que le gritara que lo amo y le robara un beso. ¡Soy una tonta!_", pensaba una vez más mientras entraba a su departamento para luego dejarse caer pesadamente en el sofá.

Quería que la tierra la tragara por haber sido tan obvia, pero ya no había caso. Necesitaba dejar de estar bajo la tutela de Albert o se volvería loca. Necesitaba ser libre para poder amarlo, aun cuando sintiera que no tenía ninguna oportunidad junto a él. Siendo sólo Candice White podría amarlo como una mujer ama a un hombre sin que nada ni nadie pudiera nunca mencionar el vínculo legal que hacía que algunos tuvieran el poco tino de preguntarle si ella era "hija de William", como si un hombre apenas ocho años mayor que ella pudiera ser su padre. "¡Seguro!", había contestado enfadada la última vez que una fina dama de sociedad se lo preguntara en una fiesta, "¿Acaso no sabe usted que los escoceses se casan a los cinco años y tienen su primer hijo a los ocho? ¡William es sólo mi tutor legal, señora!".

En medio de sus recuerdos, oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Abrió de mala gana y se quedó de piedra al ver lo que allí se encontraba. Con manos temblorosas tomó la tarjeta del enorme ramo de flores.

_**Mi querida Candy:  
**__**  
Pase lo que pase, siempre podrás contar conmigo.  
George te llevará los documentos mañana temprano.  
Hoy has vuelto a ser Candice White.**__**  
Tuyo,**_

_**Albert**_

_**PD: Yo también te necesito… a ti.**_

"Albert…" dijo Candy en un suspiro. Suavemente tomó el hermoso ramo de flores y aspiró su aroma. "Te necesito tanto". Y sin querer, otra vez lloró. Una mezcla de sentimientos la embargó y en sólo dos segundos, toda su vida pasó ante sus ojos. Los Leagan, el viaje a México, la cascada, la muerte de Anthony, el consuelo de Albert, la casita del bosque, Stear, Archie, las rosas, Lakewood, la colina de Pony, el emblema que su príncipe había perdido... Tanto dolor, tantas alegrías y siempre Albert a su lado. Pensó que no lograría convencerlo, pero lo había hecho. Al principio se sintió fría por dentro, pero luego, sonrió. "Nunca más mi tutor", pensó con nostálgica alegría, "desde hoy, sólo Albert… como antes… como siempre".

Sin que Candy lo supiera, Albert la miraba escondido al final del pasillo. En cuanto vio sus lágrimas, quiso correr a consolarla, pero ella entró antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Su corazón estaba agitado. Había visto las lágrimas de alegría de la chica y, sobre todo, había visto su reacción ante la nota.

"Ya no hay nada que nos separe, Candy. Nada."

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

Por PCR de Andrew

**Capítulo 3****  
**

A las diez de la mañana George la había visitado en el hospital para entregarle los documentos que confirmaban el cambio de nombre y ponían fin a todo lazo legal entre ella y los poderosos Andrew. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Se siente bien, señorita Candy? –preguntó George preocupado.

- Sí, George, es sólo que… Una parte de mi vida se termina con esta firma. Tal vez le parezca una sentimental o una caprichosa, pero ahora que logré lo que tanto quería… me siento… ¿sola? –dudó Candy. Ni ella misma lograba entender sus sentimientos.

- No, señorita, no piense eso. Por favor, recuerde que su presencia en la familia ha sido mucho más importante que lo que digan un par de papeles. Usted cambió la vida de todos y eso es algo que no depende de un apellido. Jamás lo olvide.

- Gracias, George, gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí, por rescatarme en México, por llevarme a Londres, por llevarme a Albert.

- Lo hice con gusto, Candy. Usted se merece eso y mucho más. El señor Andrew no me habría perdonado nunca si algo le sucediera. Esto ha sido muy difícil para él, señorita, por eso me pidió que viniera yo en su nombre. No crea que es por falta de interés.

- Comprendo –contestó en voz baja. La revelación de George la había emocionado.

Durante su almuerzo, Candy meditó por vez primera en cuánto habría significado para Albert la decisión. Sabía que gran parte de los Andrew estarían felices de que ella ya no fuera la heredera del joven, sobre todo los Leagan, que seguramente darían alguna fiesta allá en Florida. Sin embargo, George mismo le había confirmado que el trámite había sido duro para Albert y ella recordaba con tristeza sus ojos suplicantes, la última vez que habían estado juntos, en su último intento por evitar que Candy se independizara en forma definitiva. Repentinamente, Candy se sintió fatal. ¿Tenía derecho a hacerle esto a Albert? Pero no había otra forma. No, amándolo como lo amaba.

Sin embargo, dejar de ser una Andrew tenía también otras limitaciones en las que no había pensado hasta ese momento. Ya no podría volver a Lakewood, al menos no sin invitación. Tampoco tendría más su habitación en la mansión de Chicago, un lugar donde había pasado muchas horas conversando junto a Albert y que él había llenado de presentes para ella. ¿Perdería también sus vestidos, sus carteras, sus zapatos y sus joyas? Candy se sorprendió. ¿A qué se debía ese repentino ataque de frivolidad? ¿Sería acaso que se había convertido en una jovencita mimada? No; era más que eso. Cada vestido, cada regalo, cada detalle tenía el toque personal de Albert y eso era algo que le dolía perder. Sólo eran cosas, es cierto, pero cosas que él había elegido para ella. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Así lo iría perdiendo también a él?

La tía abuela no había dicho ni una sola palabra cuando Albert le comunicó que Candy ya no estaba bajo su tutela. Simplemente lo miraba. Y lo seguía mirando. En silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa, tía? Pensé que la noticia la alegraría.

- ¿Has pensado bien en lo que estás haciendo?

- Ella ya no quería ser mi pupila, tía. Ya es mayor de edad. No puedo obligarla.

- ¿Entiendes lo que esto significa?

- Créame que sí –contestó Albert con un pesado suspiro.

- ¿Y no sientes nada?

¿Sentir? Esa era una pregunta que Albert no se esperaba.

- ¿Cómo dice, tía?

- Digo si no sientes nada. ¿Cómo has accedido finalmente a dejarla ir? Yo pensé que tú la…

- Que yo la… ¿qué?

- Bueno, es evidente que tú… -dijo la tía dándole la espalda, pero de pronto se interrumpió y giró para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Ante la sorpresa de Albert, la mujer comenzó a esbozar una pícara sonrisa y se le acercó a paso lento, apuntándolo con un dedo- … Claro que es evidente, jovencito.

Sin saber por qué, Albert se sintió descubierto. Sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó y bajó la vista, aclarándose la garganta. No entendía qué era tan evidente ni qué le causaba tanta gracia a su tía.

- ¿Qué es tan evidente, tía? Yo no… no la entiendo.

- Claro… jajaja –rió alegremente la mujer- Ay, querido… eres tan inteligente como tu padre – sentenció la tía dándole unas cariñosas palmaditas en la mejilla- Igual que tu padre. Buenas noches, William.

La mujer se retiró riendo con una alegría nueva para Albert. ¿Qué había sido toda esa escena? ¿Acaso la tía abuela había logrado entender que al dejar de tenerla bajo su tutela ya nada impediría que él pudiera cortejar a Candy abiertamente? No. No era posible. Él no era tan evidente.

¿O sí?

_**Continuará**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

Por PCR de Andrew

**Capítulo 4****  
**

- Imagino que no pensarás que ya no puedes ir cuando gustes a Lakewood o que tus vestidos y todas tus cosas ya no te pertenecen, ¿cierto? Puedes ir cuando prefieras a buscar lo que guste… Si es que no quieres seguir ocupando tu habitación en la mansión, claro. Aunque yo preferiría que no fuera así.

- Pero…

- Te conozco muy bien: eres una pequeña orgullosa y tienes la cabeza lo suficientemente dura como para convencerte de que ya nada te pertenece. ¿O me equivoco?

- ¡Oh, Albert, por favor! – dijo Candy al sentirse descubierta.

- Lo sabía. Mañana pediré que lleven todo a tu departamento, si es eso lo que prefieres. Todo es tuyo, Candy. Tú dijiste que nada cambiaría entre nosotros, ¿acaso vas a devolverme los regalos?

- No, no es eso.

- Entonces no hay más que decir, señorita White. William Albert Andrew se siente honrado de que usted acepte sus presentes –dijo en tono coqueto, mientras suavemente tomaba la mano de la chica, para depositar un aún más suave beso que hizo saltar el corazón de Candy. Albert se demoró sobre el dorso de la pequeña mano, acariciándola con sus labios, para luego mirarla directo a los ojos- Todo lo que tengo es tuyo, Candy; todo.

Su mirada la paralizó. "_Todo_" era mucho decir. Sobre todo en un multimillonario. Pero ella no pensaba en millones, ella sólo pensaba en él, en su corazón, en sus manos, en sus labios, en su piel. "_¿Todo?_", se preguntó en silencio. "_Todo_", pareció responder Albert también en silencio, mientras lentamente soltaba su mano, sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Han decido los señores qué van a ordenar?

La formal pregunta del mozo rompió el momento. El restaurante era suyo y tendría que despedir a ese hombre por su impertinencia, pero… no era buena idea.

- Sí, claro. Candy, ¿te parece si ordenamos…?

- Lo que tú quieras, Albert, voy al tocador, vuelvo luego.

Otra vez huía, pero esta vez, Albert sabía que la había impresionado. La observó desaparecer rápida, sonriendo quedamente. "_Todo, pequeña… todo y más_".

Una vez en el baño, Candy se apoyó contra la puerta, tratando de calmar su agitada respiración. ¿Desde cuándo Albert era tan coqueto? ¿Sería así con todas? No. Ella sabía que no. Habían estado en muchas fiestas juntos y sabía muy bien cómo él abordaba a las mujeres, siempre atento, siempre cortés y galante, pero jamás insinuante. Entonces… ¿ahora qué? ¿Le estaba coqueteando a ella? Su corazón se aceleró nuevamente, al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían.

Ya no era su tutor y esa noche lo estaban celebrando. Albert la había invitado y ella había acudido feliz. Ya no eran la pequeña huerfanita y el buen amigo del bosque. Ya no eran la enfermera y el paciente. Sólo eran un hombre y una mujer que se conocían de toda la vida y se intuían como nadie. El resto de la velada fue deliciosa. Sin que lo supieran, esa fue la primera noche en que cada uno, en el silencio de su corazón, pudo disfrutar abiertamente del amor que sentía por el otro. Esa noche fueron, por primera vez, sólo Candice White y Albert Andrew.

_**Continuará...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

Por PCR de Andrew

**Capítulo 5****  
**

Tras la cena para celebrar "el día de mi independencia", como Candy graciosamente había bautizado aquella fecha, el tiempo voló. Pero… las cosas no se dieron en la dirección que ambos habían esperado.

Candy estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo, paralizada. Cada vez que Albert le coqueteaba y se acercaba, se sentía derretir y moría de deseos por estar entre sus brazos, pero… ¿Y si era sólo su imaginación? ¿Y si no resultaba? ¿Y si nuevamente salía lastimada? Por increíble que pareciera, esos y muchos miedos más cruzaban su mente en sólo una fracción de segundo, haciendo que Candy, aunque quisiera, no se animara a dar un paso más ni a permitir que Albert lo diera.

En esos momentos, Albert, confundido, se sentía rechazado. Se sentía morir. ¿Acaso ella estaba jugando con él? ¿Por qué a veces lo miraba con tanta insistencia? ¿Por qué acariciaba sus manos o se refugiaba en su pecho? ¿Realmente ella pensaba que eso era algo que a él no lo afectaba? ¿Por qué un día lo abrazaba con ternura y otro se enfurecía cuando lo veía conversar con otras mujeres? ¿Por qué lo dejaba avanzar… y luego huía? ¿Por qué le daba…y le quitaba? Sabía que ella ya había olvidado la triste historia que había terminado en las escaleras de un hospital. Sabía que su corazón era libre, pero también sabía que más de uno la pretendía. ¿Qué quería entonces de él?

Candy quería que él fuera más claro; Albert pensaba que no podía serlo más. ¿Cómo encontrar el equilibrio? ¿Cómo abordar a una mujer que había amado por tantos años en silencio, si había aprendido a callar su amor? Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿qué le impedía hablarle sinceramente? No, no podía arriesgarse a perder su amistad. No podía. Entonces decidía retirarse y dejar de buscarla, pero en sólo cosa de días, ella volvía alegre o preocupada, posesiva o independiente, pero siempre volvía. ¿Hasta cuándo podrían mantener ese juego? ¿Hasta cuándo seguirían haciéndose daño?

Poco a poco la tensión entre ambos comenzó a hacer mella en la relación. Se necesitaban como al aire, pero sin darse cuenta, una palabra de más o un tono un poco fuerte, ponía al otro a la defensiva. Esa semana, en especial, Candy había estado de muy mal humor y Albert había perdido algo de su inagotable paciencia, subiendo un poquito la voz durante una pequeña discusión. Si bien el joven arregló rápidamente las cosas y se disculpó por su tono duro, los ojos tristes de Candy se transformaron en verdugos que lo perseguían a todas partes. Pasaron cuatro días sin verse, días eternos para ambos. "_Esto es absurdo_", pensó por fin Albert, _"no soy un chiquillo para andar escondiéndome_".

Se dirigió personalmente a una florería y compró un hermoso ramo de flores blancas. Con paso seguro llegó a la puerta de Candy. Tocó y esperó hasta que la puerta por fin se abrió.

- Hola, Candy –dijo alegremente, como si nada pasara.

- ¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada en especial. Sólo visitaba a una amiga. A mi mejor amiga. ¿La has visto?

- No.

La chica definitivamente no tenía ganas de seguirle el juego, pero Albert no tenía ganas de dejar que el orgullo femenino ganara la partida. Al contrario: su orgullo masculino se sintió desafiado y en materia de desafíos, William Albert Andrew era el mejor.

- Oh, Candy, vamos –dijo entrando al departamento y cerrando suavemente la puerta. Ella había decidido darle la espalda.

- Ya te dije que tu amiga no está por aquí.

- ¿Ah no? Pues qué lástima –dijo con voz entrecortada- Yo…yo sinceramente la necesito, ahora más que nunca… Ha pasado algo y…

- ¡Dios mío, Albert! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Dime! – mil tragedias cruzaron por la mente de la ahora compungida Candy.

- Yo… yo cometí un grave error… o tal vez no es tan grave, pero para ella ha sido un gran pecado. Sólo levanté la voz un poco, Candy, y ella… - Albert hizo una mueca desesperada, para luego concluir con gran dramatismo- mi mejor amiga…ya no me quiere. Dime, Candy… ¿qué puedo hacer?

A Candy le pareció que Albert la miraba como un cachorrito abandonado. O tal vez como un niñito de cuatro años al que habían descubierto comiéndose el pastel antes de la cena. La invadió una ternura indescriptible y no supo si reír, reprenderlo o correr a sus brazos. Opto por lo último y él la recibió feliz. Había ganado el reto.

- Eres un consentido, ¿lo sabías? –dijo estrechándolo con fuerza- Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo.

- Hace un rato tenía mis dudas –contestó en tono divertido, primero, para cambiar luego a uno más serio y preocupado- Candy, por favor, no quiero que volvamos a pasar por esto.

- Tienes razón, Albert. Lo siento, no era necesario que te hiciera esta escena, perdóname. He estado muy nerviosa. En el hospital ha habido muchas emergencias, tú apenas subiste un poco la voz no fue nada; yo exageré.

- Haré cuanto esté de mi parte para evitar que vuelva a ocurrir, princesa, te lo aseguro –dijo abrazándola y besando su frente.

El abrazo fue largo y silencioso. Se sentía tan bien. El cuerpo de Candy era tibio y hacía calce perfecto con el suyo. La chica pensaba que no había otro lugar más seguro para ella que entre los brazos de Albert.

Pero ese no sería un abrazo cualquiera.

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

Por PCR de Andrew

**Capítulo 6****  
**

Tras unos minutos, y sin casi darse cuenta, Albert dejó de acariciar el cabello de la chica para comenzar a acariciar su espalda. Suave, muy suavemente, Candy sentía cómo sus fuertes manos exploraban su espalda, calmando todos sus sentidos y, al mismo tiempo, poniéndola alerta. No supo en qué momento ella deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Albert, rodeándolo con sus brazos y acercándose aún más a él, para acariciar por primera vez su espalda. Esta vez fue Candy quien lo sintió temblar entre sus brazos y, pensando que algo estaba mal, lo soltó rápidamente.

- ¿Estás bien, Albert? ¿Albert? ¡Contéstame!

Pero Albert no abría los ojos. No quería hacerlo, no quería que el sueño terminara.

- Está todo bien, Candy. Muy bien… -decía saboreando aún el momento.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí –dijo finalmente abriendo los ojos- Fue un sueño maravilloso –sentenció con una gran sonrisa.

- Albert, estás muy raro, ¿de qué hablas?

- Nada, nada. Olvídalo… por ahora –la chica lo oyó decir esas últimas palabras en voz muy baja mientras le daba la espalda, pero prefirió ignorarlas. Albert, en cambio, decidió continuar con el juego - Candy, quiero que el próximo viernes seas mía.

- ¿Perdón? –preguntó Candy con enormes ojos.

- Quiero decir… ¡No! –río nervioso- No, perdona, quiero decir que… quiero que el próximo viernes seas mía… mi compañera… ¡Mi compañera de baile! Es en casa de los Vanderbilt. Nadie más puede acompañarme.

- Comprendo, entonces soy tu última opción –protestó ella en tono ofendido.

- Créeme, Candy, tú eres mi opción… y quiero que seas la última… -la chica lo miró sin comprender nada – Pero no vengo a ti por descarte, vengo porque quiero que tú seas mi pareja. ¿Lo serás?

Candy lo miró de pies a cabeza. Definitivamente Albert estaba muy raro y decía cosas más raras aún. En el fondo, sabía que le estaba coqueteando y, siendo sincera, le encantaba. Cada vez le resultaba más fácil dejarse llevar y esta vez estaba completamente segura de que estaban a un paso, sólo a un paso de… de… ¿De qué?

- Ahora tú te has quedado muy pensativa, Candy. ¿No quieres ir conmigo?

- Oh, no, por supuesto que iré. Pero yo…

- Olvídalo, no me vas a salir con tu clásica excusa del vestido. Está todo arreglado y mañana mismo la tía te ayudará a elegirlo.

- ¿La tía abuela va a ayudarme?

- Desde luego, ¿por qué no?

- Bueno, porque…

Y así siguió la velada. Mientras cocinaban una cena liviana, Albert le explicó que la tía había sido quien le había sugerido ir a la fiesta con Candy y que, como sabía que la chica podría usar la vieja excusa del vestido, ella misma la ayudaría en su elección.

- La tía ha aprendido a quererte, Candy.

- Es cierto. Cada vez que nos vemos es muy simpática conmigo y creo que… Sí, creo que yo también he aprendido a quererla.

- No sabes cuánto me alegra que por fin las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida se lleven bien –le comentó Albert emocionado.

- ¿Las "dos" más importantes? Pensé que yo era la única mujer en tu corazón…

El aludido corazón de Albert dio un salto. Había querido ser coqueto, pero ella había ganado con creces la partida y sin poder evitarlo, las mejillas del joven se encendieron. Candy lo notó y aunque ella también enrojeció por su atrevimiento, le sostuvo la mirada. Era un momento mágico, electrizante; cada gesto, cada palabra, cada roce, todo debía ser perfecto. Estaban juntos en la pequeña cocina del departamento, Albert se acercó aún sorprendido, pero a la vez embrujado por el poder de la verde mirada de Candy, quien sin querer dio un paso atrás, dejando de lado su audaz coquetería. La tenía atrapada, no podría huir como tantas veces antes. Albert dio un paso más y Candy ya no tuvo más espacio para retroceder; la cocina estaba justo detrás de ella.

Albert no pudo evitarlo y su mirada se oscureció, haciendo que Candy se sintiera de verdad cohibida, pero al mismo tiempo, expectante. Era un juego delicioso, mortificante y excitante a la vez, como si fueran el gato y el ratón, o mejor dicho, el gato y la coqueta presa que en el fondo de su corazón, quería ser cazada en ese mismo instante. Albert dio un paso más para quedar justo frente a ella, mirándola como nunca antes se había atrevido, disfrutando el temblor de Candy cuando se acercó suavemente a sus labios. Se detuvo a sólo dos centímetros de ellos y Candy cerró los ojos. Él, en cambio, se dio maña en mirarla y luego, lentamente, subió sus dulces labios por la enrojecida mejilla derecha de Candy, hasta alcanzar su oído y susurrarle con voz ronca.

- Tú sabes que… ¡¡¡El paño!!! –gritó Albert en su oído.

En un segundo, el joven arrancó el paño en llamas de la mano de Candy y lo arrojó al lavaplatos, donde echó a correr el agua, evitando que la chica sufriera una fea quemadura. La pobre rubia, en cambio, sentía que todo le daba vueltas. El paño, las llamas, los labios de Albert y, sobre todo, el grito en su oído, la habían dejado un tanto mareada.

- Candy, Candy… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te quemaste la mano? ¡Dime algo! ¡Háblame!

- Sí, sí. Estoy bien, estoy bien. Soy una tonta, me acerqué tanto a la cocina que no me di cuenta de que el paño podía quemarse.

- No, pequeña, la culpa fue mía por… por…acercarme tanto –dijo en tono avergonzado – Por favor, perdóname, no volverá a pasar.

- No te preocupes, fue un accidente. Yo soy un desastre, pero tú siempre me salvas. Aunque esta vez casi me dejas sorda.

- ¡Oh, perdona! –se disculpó Albert.

- ¡Jajajaja! No te preocupes, es sólo que…

Candy calló unos instantes. Luego, sin previo aviso, como si hubiera recordado que habían dejado algo pendiente, lo miró intensamente y comenzó a acercársele poco a poco. Ahora fue el turno de un aturdido Albert para retroceder hasta quedar contra la pared. Candy hizo una pausa y para gran sorpresa del rubio, apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Albert, poniéndose lentamente en puntas de pie para llevar suavemente sus labios al oído del tembloroso millonario y, bajando la voz, terminó en un susurro la oración que había dejado inconclusa.

- …es sólo que estabas demasiado cerca, William.

Al sentir el aliento de la chica, el joven se estremeció y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Era el cazador cazado y Candy… Candy era la alumna más rápida del mundo. Esta vez fue ella quien disfrutó los nervios del rubio. Eso era más que suficiente; le había demostrado que ella también podía jugar.

- Muy bien, señor millonario –dijo la chica alejándose con un alegre salto–, vaya a la sala mientras yo terminó de una vez la cena. Confíe en mí, no quemaré nada.

- ¿Co… cómo…? –tartamudeó Albert.

- Que vayas a la sala mientras por fin termino la cena.

- Ah… Sí, sí…Claro –dijo mientras obedientemente se dirigía a la sala con el corazón aún a mil por hora. Pero poco antes de salir de la cocina, se detuvo y la llamó– Candy…

- Dime.

- Eres tremenda.

Ya en la sala, Albert se dejó caer en el sillón. "_Eres tremenda_", pensaba otra vez, "_y eres sólo mía_".

_**Continuará**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

Por PCR de Andrew

**Capítulo 7****  
**

El día de compras con la abuela resultó ser una experiencia muy grata para Candy. Al principio, la chica había estado un poco temerosa, así que Elroy, consciente de haber sido ella quien creara un enorme muro entre ambas, tomó la iniciativa para relajar el ambiente. Candy respondió con prudencia. Después de todo, era imposible que sólo un té con galletas borrara los malos ratos de tantos años. En realidad, serían necesarios muchos tés con muchas galletas, pero si no se daban la oportunidad de comenzar a tomarlos, nunca llegarían a conocerse. Y ciertamente no era Candy quien se había negado a establecer una amistad, lo cual pesaba ahora, más que nunca, en el corazón de la mujer que un día incluso la había considerado una ladrona.

Elroy siempre sería la fina y flemática dama de alta sociedad y Candy tal vez siempre sería una revoltosa de corazón, pero ahora era también una mujer más segura de sí misma que lentamente comenzaba a dominar el arte de "saber cuándo guardar silencio". Poco a poco la conversación de ambas pasó del temeroso saludo inicial al intercambio de comentarios sobre el clima, el libro de moda, alguna obra de teatro y las flores. Las flores las llevaron a recordar Lakewood y Lakewood a Anthony, pero supieron evitar la tensión. Era una herida que aún dolía. Recordar a Anthony era recordar a Stear y con ello, ceder a las lágrimas. Pero también era recordar a Archie y las alegrías que les había dado al casarse con la mujer de sus sueños y tener ya su primer hijo.

Camino a la ciudad y mientras iban de una tienda a otra hubo más tiempo para recordar el matrimonio de Archie, una fiesta grande y lujosa, pero también cálida y, sobre todo, llena de amor. Amor era algo que muchas decían sentir por Albert, pero la tía, en una muestra de confianza que sorprendió a Candy, le confesó que sabía muy bien que ese amor que tantas solían declarar era sólo amor al apellido y a la cuenta bancaria de su sobrino, jamás amor verdadero... Amor verdadero como el que los padres de Albert se habían profesado, amor verdadero como el que ella esperaba que algún día encontrara su sobrino. Y sin siquiera darse cuenta, Candy había llegado a un tema que jamás creyó tener oportunidad de conversar con la dura señora Elroy: el matrimonio de Albert.

- ¿Sabes? Durante años luché con todas mis fuerzas para hacer de William lo que a mi juicio era el líder perfecto para nuestra familia. A veces creo –dijo tomando un bello sombrero rosa que depositó sobre la rubia cabeza de Candy – Mmmm… No, no te queda bien –sentenció quitándoselo con rapidez para buscar otro – A veces creo, Candy, que traté de proyectar en él todo lo que no pude lograr yo.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó sorprendida ante la revelación.

Elroy suspiró y dejó de lado el sombrero que tenía entre sus manos. Le dio la espalda a Candy para mirar por la ventana de la tienda que daba hacia la calle y continuó.

- Sí, Candy. No necesito explicarte la razón. Aunque siempre figuré como la matriarca de los Andrew, en realidad nunca pude ejercer mi voluntad en la familia. Es cierto: yo hacía gran parte del trabajo, pero soy "sólo una mujer" –dijo con ironía la tía-, y una mujer no participa en asuntos de negocios, una mujer está en casa. Tal vez fui muy dura con William… con Albert, como tú lo llamas. Tal vez… no lo sé. Sólo me queda esperar que logre encontrar a la mujer que lo haga feliz y le dé la familia que no pudo tener; la familia que nosotros le negamos.

La mujer dio un profundo suspiro y por primera vez en su vida, Candy notó un dejo de fragilidad en quien le había hecho derramar tantas lágrimas. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. ¿Elroy Andrew reconocía haberse equivocado? ¿Por qué le hablaba ahora, justamente ahora, en forma tan íntima y cálida? ¿Qué era eso de que Albert "encontrara" a la mujer que lo hiciera feliz? Sin darse cuenta, los celos la hicieron su presa y el silencio fue su única reacción, silencio que Elroy rompió, tomando nuevamente el control de sí misma y sus emociones.

- Creo que ya no hay más que ver en esta tienda, Candy. Vamos a otra, ya casi es medio día y aún no encontramos tu vestido.

- Claro, vamos.

Finalmente, no lograron encontrar el vestido que, a juicio de la tía abuela, fuera el apropiado. Por tanto, acordaron que, aprovechando que Candy tenía libre, continuarían la búsqueda al día siguiente.

Albert había estado un poco preocupado durante el día, pensando que Candy podría haberse incomodado con la tía, pero para su gran sorpresa, las había encontrado conversando animadamente en el jardín, mientras lo esperaban para cenar. La comida fue tranquila, hasta divertida en ciertos momentos gracias a las ocurrencias de Candy, y una vez terminada, el trío compartió brevemente en la sala. A las 9:30 en punto, la tía decidió retirarse.

- Desde luego, tía, se nos ha hecho ya muy tarde. Iré a dejar de inmediato a Candy a su departamento para que mañana…

- De ninguna manera, William. -La respuesta enérgica de la mujer los tomó por sorpresa. Candy se puso tensa y Albert, sin dudarlo, salió en su defensa.

- Pero, tía… ¿no pretenderá que se vaya sola a estas horas? Yo…

- ¡Claro qué no! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿No tiene acaso Candice aún su habitación en esta casa? Ya sabes que mañana debemos seguir buscando su vestido. ¿Qué caso tiene que se vaya a su departamento?

Candy y Albert la miraban con la boca abierta. ¿La estaba invitando a quedarse en la mansión de Chicago? ¿Era eso?

- ¿Qué les sucede? ¿Acaso no quieres quedarte, Candice?

- Yo… bueno… no quisiera incomodarlos y…

- ¡Tonterías! En esta casa bien podríamos vivir 20 personas y nunca nos veríamos. Sabes que no incomodas a nadie y así podremos salir mañana a primera hora. Desde luego, sólo si estás de acuerdo en quedarte… Aunque claro: es muy posible que tengas otros planes, lo cual entendería en una jovencita tan bella como tú. Tal vez algún muchacho que…

- ¡No! No, no tengo planes con nadie –se apresuró a interrumpirla Candy, mirando con cara de disculpa a Albert, que ya había empezado a cambiar el semblante.

- Oh, muy bien –sentenció Elroy riendo triunfal. La breve escena de celos y disculpa había sido muy evidente-. Está decidido entonces, querida. Avisaré al ama de llaves para que prepare tu habitación mientras ustedes siguen charlando. No se acuesten tan tarde. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches –contestaron ambos.

Y ahí quedaron los dos. Solos en la sala de la enorme mansión, esa donde bien podrían vivir veinte personas sin jamás verse. Ninguno sabía qué decir, pero era evidente que Candy estaba muy nerviosa.

- Si quieres puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa, Candy, la tía lo entenderá. Ya sabes cómo es ella, está acostumbrada a que todo se haga según su voluntad.

- Sí, lo sé. Es sólo que no quiero incomodarlos.

- No, vamos, tú no me incomodas para nada. ¿Te incomodo yo acaso? De pronto te has puesto muy nerviosa.

- No, no es eso, Albert. Es que… es que… - es que… ¿qué? No iba a decirle que le ponía nerviosa estar tan cerca de él, porque habían estado así muchas veces en su departamento, pero ese era su territorio. Ahora estaba en casa de Albert. En territorio de Albert.

- ¿Qué pasa? Vamos, dime.

- Es que… no tengo pijama. Eso pasa.

- Pero si en tu habitación hay tres camisas de seda hermosas: una de color blanco, otra de color rosado y una más de color lila que seguro…

Albert se interrumpió en el minuto que vio la cara de sorpresa de Candy. ¿Cómo sabía él que tenía ella guardada entre su ropa… íntima?

- O sea… o sea… -"vamos, piensa rápido, piensa rápido" – o sea… me lo dijo Mary. ¡Ella me lo dijo! Es que Lynn asea tu habitación, quiero decir Mary, ¡Mary asea tu habitación! Sí y ella le dijo, o sea me preguntó a mí qué tenía que hacer con tu ropa. ¡Cuándo te fuiste! ¿Recuerdas? Cuando tú…

- Está bien, está bien, ya entendí, no te preocupes –dijo Candy con una sonrisa divertida – Olvídalo.

- Es que no quisiera que tú pensaras que yo… que yo…

- ¿… que tú…espías mi ropa…?

- ¡No!…Yo… por favor no creas que yo…

Candy se había puesto de pie y avanzaba a paso lento hasta Albert. La tenía hipnotizada. Verlo así, en sus manos, temeroso, despertaba algo en su interior. Algo que la hacía querer más, ir más allá. Albert la volvía loca y la idea de que él hubiese espiado entre sus cosas… era demasiado tentadora. Sin casi darse cuenta se paró frente a él y llevada por una fuerza nueva, acarició su rostro, atrayéndolo suavemente hacia sí.

- Yo no pienso nada, Albert. Y si así hubiera sido… -hizo una pequeña pausa y agregó en voz muy suave, casi en un murmullo - te aseguro que no me molestaría.

- ¡Candy!

La miró con ojos sorprendidos y, sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó por la cintura para robarle el beso que sin una palabra, le estaba pidiendo a gritos. El beso que él mismo moría por darle, el beso que la haría suya, el beso que sus labios ya comenzaban a saborear, el beso que…

- ¿Puedo pasar? –se oyó al tiempo que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse.

- ¡Mary!

En sólo un segundo Candy saltaba al otro extremo de la habitación y Albert salía al encuentro de la buena mujer, disculpándose por la tardanza al abrir la puerta.

- Lo siento, señor, es que llamé tres veces y como no me abrían pensé que tal vez se habrían retirado.

- Oh, vamos, no te preocupes, Mary – "podría haber pasado un tren y no me habría dado cuenta", pensaba Albert - ¿Necesitas algo?

- La habitación de la señorita ya está lista, señor. Incluso le preparé un baño caliente, como me pidió la señora Elroy.

- ¿Un… baño caliente…? –dijo Albert con un hilo de voz. ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo confabulaba esa noche en su contra para que su imaginación trabajara más de lo necesario?

- ¡Fabuloso, Mary, muchas gracias! Voy de inmediato contigo –dijo Candy pasando como un rayo junto a Albert.

- Pero… pero…

- Nos vemos mañana, Albert. ¡Buenas noches! –se despidió la chica ya subiendo por la escalera.

- Sí, claro… buenas noches –masculló Albert entre dientes.

Mary sonrió discretamente y haciendo una leve inclinación, se retiró. Era claro que esa sería una noche larga, muuuy larga para el señor de la casa.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

Por PCR de Andrew

**Capítulo 8  
**

El delicioso baño tibio relajó a Candy, quien se tomó todo el tiempo necesario, disfrutando profundamente la envolvente calidez del agua y del aroma de la finísima espuma de baño. Aunque Mary había insistido hasta el cansancio, Candy no había aceptado su ayuda. El baño era algo personal, íntimo. ¿Qué afán tenían los ricos en que otro interrumpiera ese momento? Nunca lo entendería.

Para su sorpresa, nada había cambiado en su habitación. Incluso había un hermoso ramo de flores frescas que decoraba la mesita de centro. Cuando terminó su baño se aplicó suavemente las deliciosas cremas y lociones que Albert le había regalado. Albert siempre estaba pendiente de cada detalle. Albert incluso conocía su ropa de dormir. Ese pensamiento hizo saltar su corazón; pero luego, al recordar que había estado entre sus brazos, a sólo milímetros de besarle, su corazón se detuvo y su cuerpo se estremeció.

Rápidamente se envolvió en la mullida bata y salió del baño. Blanco, rosado y lila. Ahí estaban, uno junto al otro, sus camisones, los mismos que Albert había visto. ¿Sería acaso que Albert también la había imaginado…?

Tres habitaciones más allá, Albert tampoco dormía. Él también había tomado un baño, con más agua fría que caliente, así que sueño era lo último que sentía. La sentía a ella. La sentía en sus manos. La sentía en su piel. Ya no había dudas para él: Candy lo amaba. Lo amaba y moría de ganas por besarlo, tanto como él moría de ganas por besarla a ella. Habían estado sólo a unos instantes y el momento se había roto. Pero claro, había sido lo mejor. Si la buena de Mary los hubiese encontrado besándose, por mucha que fuera su fidelidad a la familia, tenía que reconocer que ése habría sido un chisme que ni siquiera la hermana María habría podido callar.

Así que estaba bien. Sí. Estaba bien. Tenía que convencerse de que estaba bien no haberla besado. ¡Pero era imposible dejar de pensar en ello! Cerraba los ojos y la veía otra vez, acercándose lentamente. Oía su voz de nuevo, su voz de mujer que le decía que no le importaba que él hubiese espiado su ropa, aún cuando se tratará de su ropa más íntima. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que de verdad había visto todo sin querer? Las mucamas a veces podían demostrar una falta de tacto enorme y era cierto: le habían preguntado qué hacer con esas tres finísimas prendas femeninas y otras más delicadas aún, sin imaginar lo que ello despertaría en el pobre Albert. Y ahora, por si fuera poco, Candy lo sabía y pensaba que él había estado husmeando entre sus cosas y… ¡y no le importaba! ¡Era un suplicio!

¿Qué quería Candy con eso? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Volverlo loco? ¿Obligarlo a ir a su habitación y postrarse a sus pies para implorar un beso? Ir a esa habitación… que sólo estaba unos cuantos metros más allá… en una mansión enorme… en una noche cálida… cuando ella estaría con el camisón blanco… el rosado… o el lila. ¡¡Era un martirio!!

Efectivamente, unos pocos metros más allá estaba ella, también en medio de un debate mental. No, eso no estaba bien. Ella era una dama y él un caballero. ¿Qué clase de ideas estaban pasando por la loca cabeza de Candice White? ¿Qué diría la señorita Pony si la viera? La sola imagen de su buena madre hizo que el corazón de Candy recuperara el ritmo habitual, alejando la imagen de Albert merodeando entre sus cosas. Pero sólo por unos instantes. Albert había estado a punto de besarla porque ella se lo había pedido. No había dicho nada, pero lo había hecho todo. Hasta había podido sentir la tibieza de sus labios, la fuerza de sus manos que estrechaban su cintura, acercándola posesivamente hasta que… había llegado Mary.

Sería muy difícil dormir esa noche. Qué caso tenía negarse a lo evidente. Había tanto que sentir. La amaba tanto y saberse amado… y sí, deseado… era más de lo que él podía soportar. Decidió bajar por un trago. Un whisky, una leche, un poco de agua o chocolate. Lo que fuera. Era lo único que podía hacer. Ya no había marcha atrás, era sólo cosa de tiempo. ¿Es que nunca llegaría el día? Quería verla de nuevo, quería crear otro momento, quería besarla, ¡quería besarla ya! Quería decirle cuánto la amaba… Sí, la sala sería un buen lugar para volver a recrear el momento que hacía unas horas habían compartido allí. Era el lugar ideal para pensar en cuál sería el momento para declararse, para abrir su corazón. Lo bueno de la gran mansión era que uno siempre podía encontrar lugares tranquilos para pensar y soñar.

La próxima vez que se vieran… ¿cómo iba a disimular que se moría por ella? ¿Y si la tía se daba cuenta? En realidad la tía era lo de menos. ¿Y si Candy volvía a escabullírsele? No, no, no: esta vez no se volvería a arrancar. Decidió tomar asiento para definir qué haría la próxima vez que la viera. ¡Sí! Esta vez la sostendría con fuerza y sería él quién le diría que…

- ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Suéltame, suéltame!!

Albert había entrado a la sala sin encender las luces y, conociendo de memoria el lugar, había buscado a tientas el sofá que miraba hacia el jardín, para ponerse cómodo. Pero no fue precisamente el sofá quién lo recibió, sino más bien algo cálido, flexible y suave, con voz de mujer y garras de tigre que ya se habían enterrado en su mano derecha.

- ¡Candy, soy yo! –alcanzó a decirle mientras con una mano le cubría la boca – Tranquila, tranquila, soy yo.

- ¿Albert? –preguntó la chica aún asustada.

- Sí… ¿A quién más esperabas? –dijo mientras se sobaba la mano arañada - Eres peor que un león, ¿sabías?

- Oh, Albert, soy una idiota, perdona, ¡perdona! Es que… ¡me diste el susto de mi vida! Claro que no esperaba a nadie, ¿cómo crees? Sólo que… no podía dormir y pensé bajar, supongo que me quedé dormida. ¡Oh, cielos, tu mano!

- ¡Auch! No tan fuerte. Y deja de gritar, que vas a despertar a todo mundo, si es que no se han despertado ya. En cualquier momento entra alguien por la puerta y me da un tiro.

- ¡No! –gritó Candy de nuevo.

- Pero cállate –susurró Albert.

- Lo siento. Es que me has dado tremendo susto. ¿Por qué te me fuiste encima?

- ¡Oye! No me fui encima tuyo, sólo trataba de sentarme y… ¡Auch! ¿Con esas uñas trabajas en el hospital? Seguro has herido a más de alguien antes.

- Perdona, Albert. Mira nada más, qué desastre. Tendré que curarte, déjame ver.

- No, está bien…

- No, déjame ver.

- No, te digo que está bien.

- Pero, Albert, no seas así, déjame…

- ¡No! –decía el aludido recostándose en el sofá, mientras seguían hablando entre susurros y él hacía un vano intento por evitar que Candy viera su mano lastimada.

Por fin la chica logró alcanzarlo y, sin haberse dado cuenta, había quedado justo sobre Albert, que la miraba embobado. Eso ya era demasiado; él era un caballero, pero no un caballero de hierro.

- No es nada, Candy –dijo mientras con su mano libre, la atraía hacia sí.

- De verdad lo lamento –comentó Candy, dejándose llevar.

No había otra salida. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era besarse. Un tímido rayo de luna se coló por la ventana, iluminando suavemente el rostro de la mujer que tanto amaba. Candy llevaba una bata de seda y cuando Albert pasó la mano por su frágil hombro, pudo sentir el delgadísimo tirante del camisón que cubría su cuerpo.

- Es el blanco, ¿verdad? –preguntó con voz ronca y expectante, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros.

- Verdad… - respondió Candy, perdiéndose en el más dulce y esperado de los besos, el beso de Albert, su gran amor.

Un beso que tendría muchos matices…

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

Por PCR de Andrew

**Capítulo 9  
**

El beso se prolongó más de lo esperado. Ninguno de los podía creerlo. ¡No podía ser cierto! Él lo había esperado por tantos y tantos años, había llorado tantas veces en silencio, solo, en medio del bosque o en su oficina. En muchas ocasiones pensó que aquello de soñar que ella lo amaba terminaría por enloquecerlo y que jamás podría cantar victoria; ahora, en cambio, cantaban victoria juntos.

Sus labios comenzaron a rozarse suavemente. Albert trataba de contenerse y esperaba con sabia paciencia la respuesta de Candy. No tardó mucho en recibirla, porque era eso, su beso, lo que Candy más deseaba.

Albert presionó un poco más sus labios contra los de Candy y suave, muy suavemente, deslizó su mano por la temblorosa espalda de la chica. Y se detuvo. Necesitaba saber si ella lo rechazaría, si se asustaría, si huiría una vez más. En una fracción de segundo percibió una vaga indecisión en la chica y eso le bastó para saber que era el momento exacto para reclamarla como propia, abrazándola con más fuerza y dando delicados besos a los dulces labios de su amada.

Candy se sentía en las nubes. Quería parar y quería huir, quería seguir y quería sentir, pero su mente, por un instante, trató de asustarla trayendo a colación la furiosa pasión que muchos veranos atrás le había robado su primer beso. La escena fue un recordatorio de amargas penas y miedo. Pero Albert la intuía y fue esa indecisión la que lo animó a demostrarle que él era Albert, ya no sólo el amigo que consuela, sino que ahora el hombre que ama.

Su mano firme y la nueva presión sobre sus rosados labios fueron argumentos suficientes. Todo pensamiento y recuerdo, toda duda, todo miedo, todo, todo fue reemplazado por una nueva y desconocida necesidad, por una furiosa urgencia. Quería besarlo. Quería que la besara. ¡Tenía que besarla ya! "Por favor", fue la silenciosa súplica que pasó por su mente, misma que se plasmó en la inquieta mano que subió por el pecho de Albert, acariciándolo y haciéndolo estremecer.

Ya no había más que esperar; por fin era el momento de dejarse llevar. Sin saber bien quién fue primero, pronto el beso se hizo intenso, íntimo, cómplice. Sentir su aliento, saborear su boca. Aunque siempre, desde aquel lejano día en la colina, habían sido uno en alma, ahora lo eran en cuerpo; por primera vez en cuerpo.

Sentirlo. Sentirla. Era Albert… ¡Era Albert quien la besaba con ansias, con ternura, con pasión! Candy… Era Candy, la mujer que había observado de lejos desde siempre, la mujer a la que había comenzado a acercarse a paso firme en cuanto su vínculo legal se rompió. Candy. Primero una niña, luego una alocada jovencita y ahora… la mujer de sus sueños, la mujer que estaba besando sus labios de una manera que ni él mismo se habría atrevido a imaginar. Porque ahora era ella quien besaba y él quien se dejaba besar. Ahora era ella quien recorría y él, quien se dejaba recorrer. Primero fue su pecho, luego su cuello. Una mano avanzó valiente y la siguiente no quiso quedarse atrás, apoderándose y enredándose en el suave cabello del dueño de su corazón.

Atormentado de pronto por el recuerdo de tantos sueños rotos por las ironías de la vida, por las muchas pérdidas que había llorado, temió estar delirando. Desesperado, abrió los ojos y la realidad superó a la ficción. Los ojos de Candy, lo observaban con devoción. Una pausa en medio de la batalla, el momento de las palabras.

- Te amo, Candy.

Y ya no fue necesario decir más. El resto fue una danza de besos, de caricias, de roces, de mimos y arrumacos. Sus manos curiosas trazaron mil y un caminos, sin llegar a descubrirse por completo jamás, sin lograr saciarse, sabiendo esperar.

Tal vez pasaron horas o tan sólo segundos. Cuando parecían estar terminando otra mirada suplicante de su amada lo obligaba a retomar sus labios, a morderlos suavemente, a rozar sus mejillas, a perderse en el embriagador perfume de sus rizos. Entonces, extasiada, era Candy quien parecía no poder seguir, pero una mirada intensa o un abrazo posesivo la hacían volver con más bríos al ruedo, a sus labios, a su cuello, a su hombre.

El placer del primer beso parecía no extinguirse. La curiosidad de sus manos resultaba difícil, muy difícil de contener, pero Albert sabía que no era el momento, ni el lugar. Él quería lo mejor para su mujer. Él le enseñaría a amar, él sería quien la tomara de la mano y la guiaría a la gloria, quien le enseñaría a tocar juntos el cielo, a perderse en sus cuerpos, a ser uno y ser eternos… pero ese no era el momento.

- Mi amor…

- Mmmm… -ronroneó Candy para luego agregar con voz soñolienta - Repítelo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Repítelo, por favor.

- ¿Mi amor? –preguntó divertido Albert.

- Suena fabuloso… Tu amor… ¿De verdad soy tu amor?

- Pues si tienes dudas puedo demostrártelo de nuevo –dijo robándole un nuevo beso.

- Quisiera que me lo demostraras una y mil veces más –reconoció sin pudor.

- No me tiente, señorita, no me tiente.

- Tú me tientas a mí, Albert.

¡Cielos! Aparte de todo, Candy resultaba ser una mujer muy apasionada. ¡Era una delicia!

- Créeme: tú me tientas con cada paso que das. No sabes cuántas veces estuve a punto de besarte y entonces…

- Se quemó el paño de cocina, ¿cierto? –sonrió la aludida, recordando el cuasi accidente casero que por poco le cuesta una mano.

- Ni me lo recuerdes –río de buena gana Albert-. Pero después de eso te acercaste y…

- … y te susurré al oído así, ¿recuerdas? –preguntó insinuante y coquetamente acercándose al oído de su amado, depositando un suave beso y disfrutando el temblor que ello ocasionaba en Albert. Desde el día del accidente, moría de ganas por volver a poner en práctica el ataque al punto débil de Albert y ver los resultados.

- Candy, por favor, por favor…

- ¿Qué? –rió coqueta- ¿no te gusta?

- No, señorita, no es eso es sólo que… bueno… por favor, no me hagas explicarte, sólo abrázame, ¿quieres?

Ambos se fundieron un dulce abrazo. Estaban agotados, emocionados, enamorados.

- Te amo, Albert… -alcanzó a susurrar.

Albert ya no pudo hablar más. Ella lo amaba, por fin lo oía de sus labios. Besó su frente emocionado, casi sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba viviendo y en cosa de minutos, aferrada a su fuerte pecho, Candy dormía plácidamente. Sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, juntos por fin, unidos para siempre. Nunca antes se sintió tan completo, tan fuerte, tan hombre. Era su mujer, le pertenecía, la había reclamado beso a beso y ella se había dejado conquistar. Ella era su reina y él estaba a sus pies. La tenía entre sus brazos y por primera vez en muchos años, sintió que era parte de algo superior y trascendental. Candy sería su mujer siempre y él velaría por sus sueños siempre, contra todo y pese a todo; para siempre.

Mas el tiempo no da tregua. Cuando oyó las campanadas del añoso reloj del pasillo, se sobresaltó. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. En cosa de una o dos horas, los primeros sirvientes iniciarían el servicio del día y si la encontraban a ella, en camisón, durmiendo sobre él, en pijama, nadie les creería que sólo se habían besado. De hecho, al propio Albert le costaba creer que era lo único que habían hecho.

- Ey, pequeña -¿pequeña? Ya no era una pequeña – Candy, por favor, despierta – insistió Albert besando una y otra vez su rostro – Despierta, vamos, dormilona, ¡despierta!

- No… no quiero –reclamó la rubia, acurrucándose en el pecho de su amor.

- Candy, debemos irnos a nuestros cuartos.

- ¿¿A nuestro cuarto?? –gritó alarmada, incorporándose con rapidez.

- ¡Silencio! Nuestros cuartos, Candy: tú al tuyo y yo al mío. A menos que tú prefieras que nosotros…

- ¡Albert!

- ¡Candy! –rió divertido el aludido ante el inesperado ataque de recato – No me digas que no te…

- No, no me gustaría. Tienes razón, vamos a nuestro cuarto.

- Lo que tú digas – remató con voz seductora estrechándola nuevamente entre sus brazos.

- Tú al tuyo y yo al mío, señor Andrew.

- Como prefiera, señorita Candice.

- Como yo prefiera, señor William…

Nuevamente, la danza de besos comenzó, pero una nueva campanada del reloj hizo que el Albert juicioso por fin lograra imponerse.

La despedida frente al cuarto de Candy apenas les dio tiempo antes de que los primeros sirvientes comenzaran a recorrer la casa.

"Llegará el día", pensó ya solo sobre su cama, "muy pronto llegará el día en que éste será también tu cuarto".

_**Continuará…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

Por PCR de Andrew

**Capítulo 10  
**

Eran tantas las emociones de la noche, que Albert no pudo dormir. Una y otra vez repasaba las imágenes y sensaciones que acababa de experimentar junto a Candy, ya no la mujer de sus sueños, sino que la mujer real que lo amaba con la misma fuerza que él la amaba a ella.

Había tanto que quería preguntarle, explicarle, prometerle y entregarle, que su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. ¿Por dónde empezaría? Tendría que decírselo a la tía y a toda la familia y ya se imaginaba el escándalo que harían... algo que seguro no sería muy agradable. Pero le bastó recordar el sabor de sus labios y la suavidad de su piel para sentir que era un gigante y que nada ni nadie podría detenerlo. Candy lo amaba. Eso era lo único que importaba.

Pronto dieron las seis de la mañana. No tenía caso seguir en cama, definitivamente era imposible que durmiera y por mucho que hubiese deseado correr a despertarla con mil besos, sabía que lo más prudente por ahora era esperar. Se dio una ducha y, silbando alegremente la melodía que tocara hace ya tantos años en su gaita para hacer reír a la pequeña pecosa, bajó las escaleras. Sin mayor aviso entró a la cocina. Los cuatro empleados que a esa hora tomaban tranquilamente su desayuno se pusieron de pie de un salto, ofreciendo de inmediato una y mil atenciones al "patrón".

- Oh, vamos, no se molesten, no se molesten. ¿Puedo tomar desayuno con ustedes?

- …

- ¿No puedo? –preguntó con una alegre sonrisa.

- Desde luego que sí, señor, por supuesto. Por favor, tome asiento, ¿qué desea para desayunar? –preguntó Anne.

- Leche. Y café. ¡Y tostadas con mermelada! Mmm… y un par de huevos revueltos. Ahora si tienen yogurt de vainilla con cereal y algunas galletas, aún mejor. ¿Tienen manzanas? ¿Y algún pastel de casualidad?

- Claro, señor Andrew. En un momento.

- ¡Pero no se apuren! Tengo aún casi dos horas completas antes de partir a la oficina.

- Desde luego, señor –comentó la cocinera bajando el ritmo, como el patrón pedía.

Los pobres empleados se miraban unos a otros sin entender nada. En cosa de minutos el joven disfrutaba alegremente del suculento desayuno, mientras los demás lo miraban sorprendidos. Albert no era un déspota ni un abusador, pero no por eso había compartido con ellos el desayuno antes. En realidad, lo conocían muy poco, porque en cuanto se descubrió quién era en realidad, había tenido que realizar muchos viajes. Pero era el patrón, así que nadie cuestionaría sus peticiones. Un patrón que, por cierto, tenía fama de extravagante y que estaba demostrando con creces que ésa era una fama que tenía muy bien ganada.

- Vamos, ¿qué pasa? ¿No van a desayunar conmigo?

- ¡Desde luego, señor! – respondieron cuatro voces al unísono, tomando cada uno su posición en la mesa y bebiendo rápidamente de sus tasas.

- Oigan, pero tampoco esto es un regimiento. La idea es que lo disfrutemos. ¿No creen que la mañana es hermosa?

- Pues… -aventuró el jardinero- a decir verdad, señor Andrew, yo prefiero los días más cálidos.

- Oh, vamos, un poco de lluvia, viento y frío tampoco es tan mala cosa. Es la primavera. Anoche, en cambio, estuvo tan cálido… -dijo con voz soñadora, dejando a medio camino la galleta que estaba a punto de comer.

- Claro, claro, lo que usted diga señor –accedió el hombre.

- Y dime, Maggie –preguntó cambiando abruptamente de tema-, ¿qué harás hoy de cenar?

- Pues… es algo que siempre decide la señora Andrew. A menos que el señor quiera algo especial.

- Pues sí… ¡El señor quiere algo especial! –dijo con una gran sonrisa. Los empleados empezaron a temer que algo malo pudiera estar ocurriéndole al patrón.

- ¿Cómo qué, señor?

- Pues… ¿sabes cuál es el pastel favorito de Candy?

- ¿De la señorita Candy? –preguntó la cocinera.

- Sí, de la señorita Candy. La señorita rubia, de ojos verdes, esa que se ríe todo el tiempo, que les ayuda a veces en la cocina, ¿verdad?

- ¡Oh, lo siento señor, no fue mi intención! La señorita insistió y yo no pude…

- Vamos, Maggie, yo conozco a Candy mejor que nadie, créeme –dijo guiñándole un ojo picarón. ¿¿El patrón le estaba guiñando un ojo a ella, una simple cocinera?? Esto definitivamente no estaba bien-. No te preocupes, no hay nada que yo pudiera negarle a Candy y sé que ella debió insistir para ayudarte. Y como la conozco tan bien, sé que su pastel favorito es el de chocolate con mucha crema. ¿Podrías hacer uno para esta noche, por favor?

- Desde luego, señor.

- ¡Excelente! –aplaudió el patrón devorando la última tostada con mermelada, al tiempo que tomaba el plato de cereal – Y se me ocurre algo más. ¿Podrían guardarme un secreto?

La situación rayaba definitivamente en lo sobrenatural. ¿El famoso tío abuelo William que, para completar el cuadro de lo anormal, no llegaba aún a los treinta años, les pedía que todos guardaran un secreto? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Acaso los invitaría a tomar unos tragos por ahí?

- ¡No me miren así, por favor! Tampoco voy a pedirles nada extraño ni voy a invitarlos a ir de copas por ahí.

- ¡Oh no, señor! ¡Jamás pensaríamos algo así! - ¡Caramba! Y encima el patrón podía leer sus mentes.

- Bien. Es algo muy sencillo. Maggie, por favor, esmérate mucho en esa torta para Candy y usted, Anne, yo sé que sabe cuál es el plato favorito de la tía abuela, ¿cierto?

- Así es, señor.

- Muy bien, por favor, prepárelo para la cena de esta noche. Quiero que ella también disfrute la cena.

- Pero, señor… la señora, ella… ella siempre quiere decidir…

- Por favor, Anne, es muy importante para mí. ¿No me ayudará? –rogó con ojos suplicantes. Era imposible negarle algo – Yo sé que usted se las arreglará para sorprenderla. ¿Cierto?

- Cierto, señorito, descuide –aceptó la mujer con una amplia sonrisa. Había mucho del fallecido señor Andrew en su hijo y para ella, que lo había conocido desde muy niño, nunca dejaría de ser el señorito. Anne había estado desde siempre al servicio de los Andrew y Albert la trataba con el mayor de los respetos, porque sabía que ella nunca le negaría un capricho.

- Excelente, Anne, muchas gracias. Thomas, ¿cuál es la flor más bella de nuestro jardín? ¿La más especial?

- Sin duda la Dulce Candy, señor Andrew, la flor que creó su sobrino.

- Comprendo, pero no creo que sea lo más apropiado ahora. Esa flor… bueno, guarda muchos recuerdos para nosotros, ¿me entiendes?

- Desde luego, señor, lo siento –se disculpó el jardinero. Todos se pusieron tensos, pensando que el patrón pudiera molestarse.

- No, no te disculpes, no pasa nada. ¿Tienes otra opción?

- Tal vez si usted me dice para qué necesita esa flor tan especial yo podría recomendarle la más apropiada.

- Pues haz de cuenta que estás enamorado –dijo Albert poniéndose de pie con cara soñadora, gesticulando mientras sostenía la cuchara del café en la mano-. Profundamente enamorado. Por años y años has soñado con una sola mujer, con la misma mujer noches enteras, sin poder apartarla de tu corazón. Y de pronto, el cielo se abre y ella te corresponde, te ama… Dime, Thomas, ¿qué flor le regalarías? Esa es la flor que estoy buscando.

Ahí estaba la razón. Era tan sencillo como eso: el patrón estaba enamorado y para nadie en esa casa era un secreto quién era la dueña de su corazón. En esos momentos el millonario no era más que un chiquillo enamorado, como cualquier otro. Sus ojos brillaban y su alegría era casi envidiable. Albert era una buena persona y Candy, ni qué decirlo. La concurrencia sonrío en una alegre complicidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Albert bajando de su nube.

- Pasa, señor Andrew, que en tal caso, yo no dejaría la elección de esa flor en manos de otro –contestó el jardinero alegremente.

- Thomas tiene razón, señor Andrew. Si yo fuera esa dama que acaba de corresponderle, esperaría que mi amado supiera elegir la flor perfecta para mí.

- Así es –acotó Maggie-. Y dado que aún tiene mucho tiempo antes de que deba partir a su oficina, ¿qué tal si se cubre bien y toma un paraguas para ir hasta el invernadero? Seguro que ahí encontrará la flor perfecta para la señorita Ca…

- ¡Ejem! –interrumpió prudentemente Anne, dando un sigiloso pisotón a Maggie–. Seguro que ahí encontraría la flor adecuada, señor, pero no creo que sea necesario que vaya usted, puedo ir yo misma si prefiere…

- ¡No! –se apresuró a sugerir el jardinero- Vaya usted mismo, señor Andrew, seguro le encantará. Usted casi nunca va por ahí, pero le aseguro que se quedará maravillado cuando vea los colores: hay de todos los tonos, sobre todo de color blanco, lila y rosado.

- ¿Blanco, lila y rosado? –preguntó Albert con ojos soñadores.

- ¡Sí! Pero también hay rojas y azules y…

- Señor Andrew… -trató de intervenir Anne de nuevo.

- Blanco, lila y rosado… -repitió Albert como si en su mente recreara una escena deliciosa- Blanco… lila… rosado… ¡Adiós! – gritó mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio.

- ¡Señor, por favor, tome un…! –pero era inútil, el heredero ya había partido- ¿Vieron eso? Ni siquiera nos dio las gracias por…

- ¡¡Y muchas gracias por las ideas y el desayuno!! – gritó apareciendo raudamente otra vez, para arrancarle al bueno de Thomas el paraguas que tenía en las manos y que había intentado darle antes- Te lo devolveré en unos instantes. ¡Eres el mejor jardinero del mundo! ¡Adiós!

El portazo que siguió fue el único sonido que durante varios minutos se oyó en la cocina.

- Jóvenes… -comentó Anne meneando la cabeza en gesto que no pudo ocultar su preocupación.

- Enamorados, diría yo –comentó Thomas con un sonrisa.

Y todos sabían que el buen jardinero tenía razón.

_**Continuará…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

Por PCR de Andrew

**Capítulo 11  
**

Aunque eran almas gemelas, había algo en lo que Albert y Candy jamás serían iguales. Él podía madrugar sin problemas, incluso pasar una noche en vela, si era necesario. Ella, en cambio, sería una dormilona toda la vida. Mientras el príncipe no había podido pegar un ojo y corría como quinceañero bajo la lluvia en busca de flores, la princesa yacía casi inerte en su blanca cama. Albert saltaba de charco en charco, sin temerle ni un poco a la lluvia, mientras Candy saltaba de nube en nube, recreando en sus sueños los mil y un besos que hacía sólo unas horas había compartido con el hombre de su vida.

Para muchos la lluvia solía ser sinónimo de frío y soledad. Para Albert, en cambio, era el regalo perfecto para un día perfecto, para el día en que por fin podía reclamarla como suya, sin sombras, sin temores, sin nada… salvo un camisón blanco... Ok, dejaría la idea de "sin nada" para otro momento, porque de lo contrario, no lograría su cometido.

El invernadero era un pequeño paraíso de la jardinería, lleno de colores y olores. Albert estaba eufórico. Había comido el desayuno más grande de su vida, con mucha mermelada, muchos pastelillos y mucha azúcar. No había dormido y, por si fuera poco, acababa de saberse correspondido por la mujer que tanto amaba. La mezcla era peligrosa, casi embriagadora. Y ya se sabe que muchas veces quien se embriaga… llora.

Cuando entró al invernadero, la luz gris que las oscuras nubes dejaban pasar por los cristales recién comenzaba a iluminar las flores. El sonido constante y melódico de las gotas sobre los vidrios del lugar le pareció ideal. En realidad, todo le parecía ideal. Comenzó a recorrer alegremente el lugar, asombrado por la delicada belleza que lo rodeaba. Hacía muchos años que no entraba al invernadero, tantos que ya no recordaba cuándo lo había visitado por última vez.

- ¿Qué William fue al invernadero? –preguntó George alarmado.

El hombre había llegado inusualmente temprano, pues había olvidado comentarle a Albert un detalle fundamental para que abordara con éxito la primera reunión de negocios de la mañana. No queriendo que Albert se llevara una sorpresa, había decidido acompañarlo al desayuno para informarle algunos pormenores que podían marcar la diferencia entre un buen y un mal negocio.

- Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué está haciendo ahí a estas horas? ¿Fue solo?

- Sí, señor –informaba Anne, sin querer dar mayores detalles.

- Pero, Anne, usted sabe que William no ha ido ahí desde que…

- Lo sé, señor Johnson, pero no nos dio tiempo de nada. Simplemente salió corriendo porque necesitaba unas flores.

- ¿Pero al invernadero? ¡Pudo haber mandado por ellas! – George estaba realmente preocupado -. Iré por él.

- Señor Johnson… con todo respeto –se apuró la mujer.

- ¿Sí? Dígame, Anne.

- Señor Johnson… tal vez… tal vez no sea lo mejor. Tal vez este es el momento para que el señorito William… quiero decir, para que el señor Andrew sepa darle un nuevo significado a ese lugar.

- No la entiendo, Anne.

- Por favor, no me pida que se lo explique. Ni yo misma me entiendo –dijo mirando al suelo -. Pero son intuiciones de vieja. De una vieja que quiere mucho al señorito. Por favor, señor Johnson, hoy puede ser un buen día. Pese a todo. Por favor, no vaya por el señor Andrew.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y Albert seguía escrutando duramente cada flor. Todas eran hermosas, no había duda, pero necesitaba encontrar la que fuera perfecta. Diversos aromas inundaban el ambiente y lo hacían dudar entre una y otra. La flor no sólo debía verse bien, sino que debía oler de lo mejor.

Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, como saliendo del pasado, llegó a su nariz un dulzor ya casi olvidado, un dulzor de hacía muchos inviernos, uno que tal vez su mente había olvidado para no sufrir. Sin pedir autorización, el aroma inundó sus sentidos, trayendo sonidos de risas y canciones; era un dulzor que entibiaba el corazón, un dulzor que recordaba el sabor de las galletas de chocolate, a tardes de juegos… a mamá.

Su corazón dio un gran salto. Esa fue la primera señal. Luego su cuello se tensó y algo oprimió su pecho.

- Ese aroma…

Comenzó a olfatear para determinar de dónde provenía y por qué se sentía así. Avanzó hasta el final del invernadero y con cada paso, la opresión en su pecho aumentaba. Lejos, casi en un rincón y tras unos sacos de tierra, encontró la razón. Ahí estaba. Una pequeña flor amarilla en una vieja maceta. Ya no recordaba el nombre, pero sabía qué flor era esa.

_- ¿Puedo, puedo?_

_- No, Albert, hay que hacerlo con mucho cuidado._

_- ¡Por favor!_

La escena había llegado sin aviso y lo había paralizado. Todo era inesperado y ya no podía huir.

_- ¡Papá, papá! Dile a mamá que me deje jugar con su flor._

_- Oye, bribón, ¿quieres que me gane una reprimenda? Tú sabes que a mamá no le gusta que jueguen con sus plantas._

_- Pero, papá… ¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero!_

_- Ja, ja… Apuesto a que vas a llorar. A ver, a ver… ¡qué llore, qué llore!_

_- Rosemary… ya no estás en edad, linda, deja en paz a tu hermano –oyó la voz de su madre clara y dulce._

_- Pero si no es más que un llorón._

_- ¡No lo soy! –se oyó a sí mismo diciendo al tiempo que hacía un puchero._

_- Vamos, niños, ya basta. ¿No pueden estarse un rato tranquilos? Si siguen así los voy a echar de mi invernadero._

_- ¡Pero, mamá!_

_- Ya oíste a tu madre, jovencita. _

_- Está bien. ¡Cuánta seriedad! Ven acá, hermanito. ¿Una galleta de chocolate por tu perdón?_

_- ¡Ja ja ja ja! –reía su padre- ¡Cómo se nota que llevas los negocios en la sangre, hija!_

"_Rose, papá_…" pensó Albert.

Entonces lo recordó. Tras la muerte de sus padres nunca había vuelto al invernadero. Jamás. Ese era uno de los lugares favoritos de su madre y esa pequeña flor amarilla de intenso olor había sido el motivo de una de las últimas bromas que los cuatro habían compartido juntos, cuando eran una familia. Cuando aún no había señor Brown, cuando su hermana era una chiquilla y él poco más que un niñito. Cuando sus padres estarían por siempre, cuando las penas eran sólo algo lejano, algo más allá de ellos; algo que estaba fuera del invernadero.

Poco a poco, se acercó a la flor. Recordó entonces las muchas veces que su hermana había insistido en que lo acompañara a ese lugar, pero él nunca quiso hacerlo y al principio, su sola mención lo hacía llorar. Seguramente alguien había decidido castigar a la pequeña flor amarilla que tan amargos recuerdos traía al pequeño de la casa, echándola al olvido. Pero sin que nadie lo sospechara, la florecilla había sobrevivido. Olvidada, oculta, renegada. Un boleto al pasado. Con cuidado, Albert tomó la frágil maceta. Tal vez era la misma que su madre había tenido entre sus manos esa tarde. Tal vez no. Tal vez ni siquiera era la misma flor… tal vez sí.

No supo en qué momento las lágrimas habían comenzado a recorrer su rostro, mojado como estaba por la lluvia. Pero ahí estaban. Lo supo cuando una de ellas mojó los amarillos pétalos de la luchadora florecilla.

Cuánto desearía que ellos estuvieran allí. Seguro su hermana le haría bromas al verlo tan enamorado. "_Mamá me recordaría ser atento y papá me enseñaría a ser un digno Andrew. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?_"

Era la respuesta que jamás tendría.

Entonces, otro aroma inundó sus sentidos, uno que reconoció de inmediato. "_Anthony…"_

Las Dulce Candy eran propiedad de los Andrew y adornaban cada una de sus mansiones. Thomas le había sugerido regalarlas a Candy.

Candy.

Candy era su presente. Su familia, toda su familia… ¿eran el pasado? No. Su familia vivía en él, todos ellos. Por sus venas corría la sangre de su padre, había heredado el gran corazón de su madre y la alegría de su hermana. Su audacia había sido la misma que un día mostrara su sobrino. Él era todo lo que quedaba de los Andrew. Él sería quien los haría renacer.

"_Sé que si estuvieran aquí se alegrarían conmigo", meditó en su corazón. "Ya no es tiempo de llorar. Hoy debo crear nuevos recuerdos. Seguro se alegrarían al saber que estoy a un paso de formar mi propia familia. Sé que lo harían_."

Entonces, logró distinguir otro suave aroma. Era muy tenue, pero muy distinto a los demás. Nuevamente buscó hasta encontrar el origen: un grupo de flores cuyo nombre desconocía, pero en tonos perfectos.

Blancos, lilas, rosados. Había encontrado su flor.

Era un día para crear nuevos recuerdos. Un día, para elegir nuevas flores. El día para comenzar un nuevo camino.

El día en que la familia Andrew renacía.

_**Continuar****á…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

Por PCR de Andrew

**Capítulo 12  
**

- Señorita Candy…

- …

- Señorita Candy, por favor…

- …

- Lo siento, señorita, pero son órdenes del señor Andrew.

Y sin decir más, una acongojada Mary roció el rostro de Candy con unas cuantas gotas de agua que la hicieron despertar de un salto.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? –gritó Candy

- Señorita, por favor, discúlpeme –rogó Mary.

- ¿Mary? ¿Por qué me mojaste? ¿Qué sucede?

- Señorita Candy, no sabe cuánto lo siento, pero son órdenes del señor-se disculpaba con cara acongojada la buena mujer.

- ¿Del señor? –preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí, señorita. El señor Andrew temía que se quedara dormida y no estuviera a tiempo para desayunar con la señora Andrew. Hoy saldrán de compras, ¿recuerda?

- ¡Tienes razón! ¿Y qué hora es?

- Faltan sólo 15 minutos para el desayuno.

- ¿Quince minutos? ¡No me dará tiempo de nada!

- Descuide, ya tengo listo el baño y su ropa. El señor ordenó que tuviera todo listo porque…

- … porque sabía que me quedaría dormida. Albert… -suspiró Candy- siempre piensas en todo.

Mary la observó con una leve sonrisa. Era evidente que por fin el señor de la casa y su eterna "amiga" se habían sincerado. No sabía en qué momento había ocurrido, pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo. ¡Ese día habría mucho que conversar en la mansión!

- El señor también le dejó esto. Fue por ellas esta mañana al invernadero. Las eligió él mismo.

Candy bajó de su cama y se acercó a la fina mesita de centro. Había un pequeño ramo de hermosas flores de dulce aroma en un florero de cristal. Eran sencillas y estaban bañadas por pequeñas gotas de lluvia. Tras observarlas con ojos emocionados, tomó la pequeña nota que estaba junto al florero.

_**Mi amor:**_

_**Estás en cada uno de mis pensamientos. Siempre.  
La de hoy será una noche muy especial. Por favor, piensa en mí.**__**  
Con amor,**_

_**Albert**_

_**PD: ¡Vístete pronto! No hagas esperar a la tía hoy.**_

- ¡Tiene razón! –dijo Candy dando un beso a la nota y dejándola en la mesita, para dirigirse rápidamente al baño, pero la curiosidad pudo más – Mary… ¿tú sabes cómo se llaman esas flores? Nunca las había visto.

- Sí, señorita. Se llaman lisianthus.

- ¿Lisianthus? Jamás las había visto.

- Señorita… no quisiera ser majadera pero…

- Claro, claro… corro a darme un baño.

Mary sólo pudo sonreír. Ver a Candy y al señor de la casa feliz era un deleite. La lluvia de la mañana ya había cesado y sin duda, ese sería un día muy especial para todos.

- Buenos días, Candy.

- Buenos días, tía abuela.

- ¿Qué tal dormiste? Parece que no pasaste buena noche, ¡mira qué ojeras traes!

- ¿Ojeras? Oh… bueno… bueno…

- Señora Andrew –interrumpió oportunamente Anne – el chofer pregunta a qué hora desea que tenga listo el automóvil.

- A las diez en punto. ¿Te parece bien, Candy?

- Desde luego, tía.

- Muy bien –dijo Anne haciendo una reverencia.

- Es una lástima que anoche haya llovido. ¿Tal vez fue la lluvia lo que te mantuvo despierta?

- ¿Eh? No… es sólo que… me costó un poco quedarme dormida y pues… bajé un rato a la sala. Debo haberme quedado dormida y estaba muy incómoda. Pero luego he dormido bien. ¡Mary tuvo que despertarme!

- No me extraña…-comentó Elroy mirándola por sobre su humeante taza de café.

La chica estaba nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo alegre. Sus ojos tenían un brillo muy particular y hasta se veía distraída. Pero Candy siempre andaba distraída, eso no significaba gran cosa. Pero había bajado a la sala…

- ¿Conversaron hasta muy tarde William y tú?

- Pues… -¿qué hacer? No quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle que más que conversar, habían estado besándose.

- ¡Ahora comprendo todo! –sentenció la tía dejando su tasa sobre el platillo, en un gesto severo y seco.

- ¿Qué cosa tía? Yo… yo… -sin quererlo, Candy temblaba.

- No te preocupes, querida, no es tu culpa. ¡Es culpa de William! Se lo dije tantas veces, lo hemos conversado en mil ocasiones, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero él insiste en no cumplir mis órdenes.

- Pero, tía, por favor, no se enoje con Albert, le aseguro que yo…

- ¡Desde luego que sí! Seguro todo es su culpa. Ese muchacho es un impulsivo. ¡No pensó ni un momento en ti!

- Pero, tía –rogó Candy sabiéndose descubierta. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Pero claro, la tía abuela jamás aprobaría una relación romántica entre ella y Albert-, no fue culpa de Albert, yo no sé… no sé, sólo… las cosas se dieron y nosotros…

- ¿Pero cómo es posible?

- Tía abuela, por favor, perdóneme, no quiero que usted se enoje con Albert por mi culpa. Yo no pude…

- No, Candy, no lo disculpes. William tiene edad suficiente para saber cómo debe comportarse con una dama y lo que hizo contigo anoche no es correcto ni decente y él lo sabe. Seguro no lo haría con otras señoritas. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo contigo?

- ¡Pero, tía! Por favor, no sea tan dura con él, yo… él no me obligó a nada, yo estuve de acuerdo yo también quería…

¡Esto era terrible! La tía se había dado cuenta de todo y ahora Albert estaba en problemas. Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Y qué era eso de "otras señoritas? ¿Qué "otras"? ¿No era ella una "señorita" acaso? ¿Venían otras señoritas a la mansión? ¿A besarse con Albert durante las noches?

- No lo dudo, hija, seguro él te convenció y tú no supiste negarte.

- Bueno, yo… yo… lo siento, tía, pero es que yo… - y sin saber cómo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Albert se había propasado con ella? ¿Albert no la había tratado como una señorita? ¿Albert no la amaba?

- Oh, vamos, querida, por favor, no te pongas así.

- Lo siento tanto, tía, le prometo que no volverá a pasar, nunca volveré a oírlo. Yo… yo jamás pensé que Albert pudiera actuar así, yo sólo quería… -trataba de explicar entre sollozos.

- Descuida, Candy. Desde luego que esto no volverá a pasar –dijo la mujer dándole unos suaves golpecitos en la mano derecha para animarla-. Yo misma me encargaré de que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Candy la miró horrorizada. Sabía lo que eso significaba. La correría de la casa y le prohibiría a Albert que se le acercara, se convertiría en su sombra y si ya antes había sido dura con Anthony, con Albert, que era el cabeza de la familia, sería todo peor.

- Por ahora, seca esas lágrimas que tampoco es el fin del mundo. En cuanto llegue William, hablaré seriamente con él y le exigiré que cuando estés en casa, no mantenga despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, porque es una descortesía con nuestros invitados. ¡Es totalmente indigno de un Andrew!

- ¿Có… cómo dice, tía? –preguntó Candy aturdida.

- Lo que oyes, Candy. Tú eras nuestra invitada y le pedí expresamente que no te entretuviera hasta tan tarde. Pero mira nada más cómo te has puesto, linda. Deja, seca esas lágrimas, que tampoco es para que llores de esa manera. Anne –llamó la tía abuela-, por favor, dile al chofer que no saldremos sino hasta la tarde. Esta criatura debe dormir un poco. Mira qué cara tiene.

- Desde luego, señora, voy enseguida donde el chofer.

- Gracias. Candy… ¿te sientes bien? De pronto te has puesto pálida.

- Sí, tía… Me siento bien… muy bien. Le agradezco que posponga la salida.

La chica volvía respirar y se daba cuenta de que sólo se había dejado llevar por unos nervios absurdos. ¡Por poco mete la pata y le confiesa que Albert y ella se habían estado besando! Y eso sí que habría sido una gran metida de pata. En sólo dos minutos, pasó de la alegría, al miedo, la desesperación, la congoja absoluta, la sorpresa y el alivio. Todo vivido al máximo. Si hasta pensó que los separarían y… no, no… eso sería una tortura. Debía reconocerlo: sí que estaba enamorada de ese hombre y sí, ¡era una melodramática!

- Ni hablar. En esas condiciones, es imposible que puedas tomar una buena decisión. Ahora terminemos el desayuno y vete a descansar. Ya me encargaré yo de William cuando llegue a casa.

- Tía, por favor –dijo Candy ya completamente recuperada-. Por favor, no lo reprenda, no fue su culpa. Yo también tenía muchas ganas de conversar con él y le aseguro que no me ofendió de ninguna manera. Por favor –en un gesto totalmente inesperado, la muchacha tomó la mano derecha de la tía y la apretó suavemente, mientras le rogaba- no reprenda a Albert. Teníamos mucho que decirnos.

Elroy estaba sorprendida. El gesto de Candy era tan sincero y su mirada irradiaba tanta alegría y amor, que no pudo más que rendirse. Estaba enamorada de su sobrino, no había duda. Pero aparte de eso, hacía años, muchos años que nadie tenía un gesto tan cercano para con ella. Nadie osaba acercarse, ni siquiera para un cariño fraternal. Y aquí estaba esta chiquilla de ojos enormes y pelo rizado, de modales extravagantes y corazón sincero, enamorada de su único sobrino directo, del hijo de su hermano, de lo único que quedaba de su familia directa. ¿Era ella la adecuada para su sobrino? ¿Era ella la madre de los futuros Andrew? ¿Era ella quien por fin ganaba la batalla silenciosa y se transformaba en pieza fundamental de su familia? ¿Sería Candy quien compartiría su vida con William? ¿Sabía William que ella lo amaba de esa manera? ¿Estaría William a la altura de esa chiquilla tan especial y de ese amor tan grande?

- ¿Tía?

- ¿Eh?

- Tía, por favor… se lo ruego… -suplicó nuevamente Candy.

- Está bien, querida, está bien. Vamos, vete a descansar, que buena falta te hace. Te espero para el almuerzo a las doce en punto. No me hagas esperar.

- ¡Gracias, tía! –gritó la chica llena de alegría y sin pensarlo más, se levantó, le dio un fuerte abrazo y partió a su pieza a dormir… y soñar con Albert.

- Dios mío –meditó Elroy en voz alta- y ahora… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

_**Continuará…**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

Por PCR de Andrew

**Capítulo 13  
**

Albert miraba soñadoramente a través de los cristales del amplio ventanal de su oficina. Tenía la frente apoyada en uno de los vidrios y una bella y leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios. A petición suya, para poder mantener fresco el recuerdo de sus días de vagabundo y noches a la intemperie, su oficina daba hacia un parque no muy grande, que cada tarde albergaba a niños que correteaban de un lugar a otro. Era cerca de medio día y acababa de terminar la extenuante primera reunión de negocios del día.

- Bien… ¿me lo vas a decir o tendré que utilizar otros métodos para averiguarlo?

- …

- William…

- …

- ¡William!

- Está bien, George, no grites. ¿Qué modales son esos, por favor? No es digno de un Andrew –bromeó Albert sin cambiar de posición.

- Yo no soy un Andrew.

- ¿Ah no? – cuestionó el joven-, pues a juzgar por cómo me has cuidado y por cómo te preocupas, yo diría que eres bastante parecido a un padre. Los padres son familia. Los apellidos son sólo formalidades. ¿No crees?

- Vamos, muchacho, no apeles ahora a mi fibra sensible, tú no me engañas-respondió el aludido jugando al hombre duro.

- No trato de engañarte, George –dijo Albert incorporándose. Se paró frente al hombre que por tantos años había sido su mano derecha y que con tanta fidelidad lo había cuidado y sin más, lo abrazó efusivamente. Ese día quería decir a todos cuánto los amaba--. Nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, George; con o sin apellido, tú eres lo más cercano que he tenido a una familia. Tú eres mi familia.

Era algo que el hombre no se esperaba. Aunque quería a William, eso era algo que él no expresaría en palabras, no era la educación que había recibido. Ciertamente no era la educación que William había recibido de él ni de los Andrew, pero claro: el joven había tenido "otras" compañías en la vida y ese gesto de extrovertido cariño era muy típico de una señorita en particular. Y en un emocionado silencio, mientras devolvía el intenso abrazo de "su muchacho", lo agradecía porque él, George Johnson, también necesitaba cariño y reconocimiento. Como todos, finalmente.

- Ok, ok… William, ¿qué has hecho, muchacho? ¿Acaso te estás congraciando conmigo antes de confesar alguna fechoría? ¿Cómo aquella vez que le tiraste un jarrón de agua a la tía abuela desde el segundo piso?

Albert rió de buena gana. No, George no era hombre versado en educación emocional, pero a su manera, con fraternales golpes en la espalda, también le decía al rubio que lo quería. Albert lo sabía. Era su lenguaje.

- ¿Nunca vas a olvidarlo?

- Siempre es bueno tener algo con qué chantajear a un hombre importante.

- ¡Señor Johnson! –dijo Albert en un tono falsamente afectado-, me sorprende. No le conocía esa faceta mafiosa.

- Pues ahí tienes. Te advierto, además, que soy un mafioso muy suspicaz, así que ya deja de darme largas y dime de una vez. ¿Qué te pasa? Porque yo no tengo nada en contra de tu alegría, pero esa risita boba permanente y hacer correr a la secretaria a alguna tienda en busca de helado de vainilla con crema para la reunión en lugar de tu tradicional café sin azúcar, es demasiado extraño. ¡Y encima con galletas!

- ¿No te gustan las galletas?

- Al grano, señor Andrew. ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues…

- La última vez que vi esa expresión en tu rostro fue en África cuando llegué a visitarte y acababas de comenzar tu noviazgo con…

- ¡Oh, vamos, George! ¿Qué afán el tuyo de recordarme hoy todo mi pasado?

- Pues entonces dime de una vez qué te pasa. O déjame adivinar. Helado de vainilla, galletas… dulces. Dulce. Mirada soñadora, sonrisita permanente, ojos brillantes… debería concluir… ¿Candice White?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Candy?

- No lo sé, dímelo tú.

- ¡¡Candy me ama, George, me ama!! –gritó por fin eufórico abrazando a su interlocutor- ¡¡Me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella!! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡¡Candy me ama!! ¡Candice White me ama! ¡Me ama a mí!

- No me digas… -respondió el hombre sin una gota de asombro.

- ¿No te sorprende? –preguntó decepcionado por la frialdad de su amigo.

- Sinceramente, no. ¡Por favor, William! Es algo que todos sabemos hace ya mucho tiempo. Creo que el único que no quería reconocerlo eras tú. ¿Y cómo te has convencido por fin?

- Cielos, George, tú serías capaz de acabar con la alegría de una fiesta de año nuevo. ¿No te alegras?

- Pues claro que me alegro. Pero aún no me dices cómo te convenciste.

- Pues sus besos fueron más que suficiente.

- ¿¿Se besaron??

- Ajá, señor Johnson, ahora sí lo noto sorprendido.

- Pero… pero… ¡Pero William! La señorita Candy estaba en la mansión y estaba la señora Andrew y todo mundo… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Bueno, George… no creo que tenga que enseñarte yo a ti cómo se da un beso, pero si tú insistes –dijo Albert encogiéndose de hombros- pues se acerca uno a la otra persona y la toma por la cintura así…

- ¡Aléjate de mí! –protestó George.

- ¡jajajajajaja! Está bien, señor Johnson, no nos veamos la suerte entre gitanos, que yo muy bien sé que no necesita lecciones en estas materias, ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó bromista.

- ¿Qué? No sé a qué te refieres, William –comentó George avergonzado.

- ¿Ah no? Oh… ya veo. ¿Cómo me decías en esas ocasiones? Ah sí: "Un caballero no tiene memoria", pero un quinceañero sí. Y créeme, amigo: estoy totalmente recuperado de mi amnesia y recuerdo muy bien, cuando yo estudiaba negocios en Londres, que cierta chica de pelo oscuro iba a…

- Ok, ya estuvo bueno, ¿qué es todo esto?

- Nada. Sólo que ya sabes: "Siempre es bueno tener algo con qué chantajear a un hombre importante" –sentenció Albert simulando unas comillas imaginarías con sus dedos, para recordarle a su amigo sus propias palabras.

- Eres incorregible, William. A veces me pregunto a quién aprendiste esos modales.

- Pues… digamos que… aprendí del mejor –y con un cómico gesto, lo apuntó.

Los dos hombres rieron de buena gana y decidieron que por ahora era suficiente de negocios. El rubio ya tenía hambre y sobre todo, tenía ganas de conversar y relatar a su amigo, su confidente, su tutor, la mayor alegría de su vida, el mejor regalo que jamás había recibido, aquel por el que tantas noches había rogado y por el cual tantas lágrimas solitarias había derramado.

George lo dejaba hablar y gesticular, mientras le repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Candy, lo que había sentido al saberse correspondido, al saber que era suya. Albert brillaba y su felicidad era palpable. Mientras lo miraba en silencio, George trataba de recordar cuándo lo había visto antes así. Tal vez hacía muchos años, sí, en África, pero incluso entonces en la mirada del joven había un dejo de melancolía. Esta vez no. Sabía que Albert había estado en el invernadero esa mañana y había temido verlo nuevamente adolorido por la nunca superada pérdida de toda su familia. Pero ahí estaba, en cambio, rebosante de alegría. Anne había tenido razón al impedirle que fuera a buscarlo.

La razón era Candy. Desde el momento que Albert recuperó la memoria y volvió con los Andrew, George había notado que su muchacho se refería a la pecosa en términos especiales y sabía que ya no la miraba con los mismos ojos. Notó fácilmente la enorme melancolía que lo embargó durante los largos meses que tuvo que permanecer lejos de Candy y no le costó mucho descubrir que el joven se había enamorado perdidamente de su enfermera, que además era su amiga desde hacía muchos años pero que, para hacer las cosas un poco más complicadas, era legalmente su pupila y llevaba su mismo apellido. Pero el amor no conocía de formalidades ni leyes y cuando Candy acudió desesperada para que le ayudar a evitar la trampa del matrimonio con Neil, no dudo en llevarla ante Albert.

Durante los meses de separación, y por instrucciones del millonario, George siempre mantuvo un ojo sobre la chica y fue testigo de su tristeza. Cada vez que se lo comentaba a Albert, el rubio pensaba que esa melancolía era por el viejo amor que la chica había perdido en Nueva York y por eso, contrario a la opinión de George, había tramado el reencuentro de ambos en un pequeño pueblo. Pero Candy demostró entonces sus sentimientos dejando atrás su pasado, para seguir buscando a quien ya estaba anclado en su corazón: Albert.

Luego, las cosas se habían dado muy rápido y la mano derecha del señor Andrew, siempre cercano, pudo ver cómo tímidamente el amor de ambos comenzaba a hacerse evidente. Pero entonces vinieron los viajes, y fue en medio de ellos que Albert por fin abrió su corazón y le confesó cuánto la amaba. Pero era su pupila... y él no podría quitarle su apellido, pues ella lo podría malinterpretar. Era todo tan complejo. Lo que una vez había hecho para proteger a la entonces pequeña, ahora lo separaba de ella. Pero nuevamente, la vida les dio una sorpresa y tras mucho insistir, Candy había logrado dejar de ser la pupila de Albert y entonces, ya nada pudo detenerlos.

El helado con crema de la mañana era sólo el resultado visible del amor finalmente reconocido entre ambos.

- Pues te diré que esto es realmente un alivio, William –comentaba alegremente George en el restaurante alzando su copa-, porque sinceramente esta espera ya se estaba haciendo un tanto aburrida.

- No te aburras, amigo- sentenció Albert chocando su copa con la de George- porque el show recién comienza y tú me vas a ayudar.

- Ay no…-se lamentó el aludido- aquí vamos de nuevo.

Albert sólo sonrió, pero de pronto, se puso muy serio.

- Dime, George… ¿cómo se le pide matrimonio a una mujer?

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

Por PCR de Andrew

**Capítulo 14  
**

Albert, Albert, Albert. La abuela creía imposible soportar una sola mención más del segundo nombre de su sobrino. Llevaban dos horas de compras, aún en busca del dichoso vestido para la dichosa fiesta del dichoso viernes por la noche y la tía ya estaba mareada. Candy siempre había sido una parlanchina, pero ahora parecía no tener freno. Si la búsqueda se prolongaba más, la abuela temía que terminaría por fin llamando "Albert" a "William" y esa era una batalla en la que no estaba dispuesta a ceder. ¡Jamás!

Pero como no hay mal que dure cien años (ni tonta que lo resista), por fin la abuela determinó que la búsqueda llegaba a su fin con un hermoso, vaporoso y elegantísimo vestido de seda color rosa que tenía una hermosa cinta de color lila para acentuar la cintura de Candy. En realidad Candy se habría visto hermosa incluso con un saco de papas, porque la belleza estaba en su rostro, que irradiaba una alegría indescriptible, y en sus ojos, que brillaban como nunca… o más bien, recordó con nostalgia y cierto cargo de conciencia la tía, como aquel primer día de Candy en la mansión, mientras conversaba con Anthony.

Anthony.

El sobrino que también había perdido, el único hijo de su sobrina, que también había perdido, la única hija de su hermano… Ya era suficiente, no podía dejarse llevar por ese camino o terminaría convirtiéndose en una vieja llorona. Las lágrimas estaban reservadas para la intimidad de su habitación, no para el público.

Ansiosa de ahogar el llanto, la miró otra vez. Toda una vida pasó ante sus ojos. El pasado, cuando la chica no tendría más de 12 años y había emergido de su escondite bajo la mesa, con la cara manchada de pastel. Lo primero que había conocido de Candy era su risa, estruendosa y sin protocolo y luego, su rostro inocente, con su frágil cuerpecillo vestido con las ropas de una sirvienta. Entonces la recordó enfundada en los hermosos trajes que el "tío abuelo Albert" le había regalado al tomarla bajo su tutela. Luego pasaron los años y la vio de lejos vistiendo el blanco del San Pablo, mismo blanco que luego observó, consternada, cuando Candy vestía el que para ella era el vergonzoso uniforme de una enfermera.

Pero por esos días en que la despreciaba más que nunca, su rabia no alcanzaba para llamarle más la atención, pues su único sobrino directo, la razón de años de desvelos y mentiras para "protegerlo", como a los Andrew les gustaba decir, había desaparecido.

Llevaban meses de angustiosa búsqueda y ya incluso George parecía estar perdiendo las esperanzas. Y Candy… Candy, esa chica vestida de enfermera era la única heredera legal de todos los bienes del irresponsable de su sobrino. Si algo le ocurría, toda su vida y los años de esfuerzo para proteger la fortuna, el honor y toda la parafernalia del apellido Andrew habrían tenido un final irónico. Pero sobre todo, doloroso. "¿Dónde estás, William?", lloró muchas veces la tía abuela, "Por favor, Dios mío, has que vuelva, no permitas que lo pierda como ya he perdido a casi toda mi familia". No lo perdió.

Sin previo aviso, un buen día, William apareció. Meses más tarde, la tía, aprovechando la reclusión voluntaria de su sobrino antes de su presentación en sociedad, determinó junto a los Leagan que si la huerfanita era la heredera de su sobrino, bueno sería casarla con el hijo mayor de Sarah, la hija de su difunto marido [1, ve nota al final del capítulo]. El arreglo parecía excelente, pero había que hacerlo rápido, antes de que William se enterara, y la forma de evitar que incluso él interviniera, sería dando a conocer públicamente el enlace. Pero Candy se las arregló para huir y sin saber cómo, se contactó con William y éste la salvó, humillando públicamente no sólo a los Leagan, sino que a ella, la matriarca.

Durante mucho tiempo la mujer no se atrevió siquiera mirar a los ojos a su sobrino. Sabía que estaba furioso y que Candy había ganado la partida. Elroy se sentía absolutamente humillada, pero también culpable y muy confundida. Cada vez que Eliza y Sarah la habían envenenado contra "la huérfana" que vivía con "un vagabundo", en realidad, la habían estado predisponiendo contra la mujer que estaba salvando a su sobrino del hambre y el abandono. No podía dejar de sentir escalofríos de sólo pensar qué habría sido de William si Candy no se hubiese jugado su puesto, su buen nombre y reputación por ese desconocido. Finalmente lo perdió todo; pero aún así, no lo abandonó.

¿Qué clase de mujer era esa? ¿Había sido realmente culpable de la partida de Stear a la guerra? ¿Era realmente una trepadora? Y de ser así, ¿por qué seguía viviendo lejos de todos, en su orfelinato, sin los lujos de los Andrew? Muchos meses pasaron, muchas conversaciones de mantuvieron y muchos actos tuvo que observar para comenzar a aceptar muy lentamente que tal vez… y sólo tal vez, se había equivocado. Lejos de la influencia de los Leagan, alejados de la familia por orden de William, Elroy pudo ponderar muchas situaciones.

Ya habían pasado varios años de todo aquello y sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a mirar a la chica a través de los ojos de sus sobrinos, de Archie, que la adoraba como a una hermana y, por supuesto, de William, que la adoraba… como a una mujer.

Saber al heredero enamorado de Candy le robó noches de sueño y estaba dispuesta a mover mar y tierra para evitar su acercamiento, pero entonces, una tarde que él la había invitado a la mansión, los observó.

Se fijó en cómo William la miraba, en cómo la protegía, en cómo la oía y en cómo sus ojos brillaban al estar a su lado. Ese brillo era exactamente el mismo que había visto en los ojos de su hermano muchos, muchos años atrás. Para nadie era un secreto que el joven era muy parecido a su padre y esa tarde, viéndolos sentados en un banco del jardín, de pronto Elroy tuvo la sensación de estar viajando en el tiempo, de ver los árboles más jóvenes y la brisa más dulce, sus ojos ya no necesitaban anteojos y sus manos eran finas y delicadas, sin manchas ni arrugas. La moda era distinta y el acento era diferente.

De pronto, se vio a sí misma ante otro ventanal, en otro jardín de otra mansión, en otro país, Escocia, y desde ahí, ella espiaba a su hermano mayor. El joven tomaba la mano de una hermosa jovencita de preciosos ojos verdes y en ese instante, en ese preciso instante, la joven Elroy Andrew supo que esa chiquilla sería la madre de sus sobrinos. Lo supo en su corazón tal como ahora, volviendo de golpe al presente, sabía que su sobrino, que en ese momento estaba tomando la frágil mano de otra rubia de hermosos ojos verdes, sería el padre de los hijos de Candice White.

La revelación la impactó. Era absolutamente evidente que ellos se amaban y Candy, la atolondrada Candy, miraba a su sobrino con la misma devoción que muchos años antes su cuñada había mirado a su hermano. En un primer momento pensó luchar y separarlos, pero… si quitaba a su cuñada su abolengo, su apellido aristocrático, los finos vestidos y los millones de su familia, sabía que no tendría a una chiquilla muy distinta a la Candy que Albert, como ella lo llamaba, miraba con devoción. Albert era igual a William, su padre: noble, humilde y sencillo y sobre todo, necesitaba que alguien lo amara desinteresadamente contra toda adversidad, alguien que estuviera dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por él: su trabajo, su estabilidad económica y su buen nombre. Candy ya lo había hecho antes sin saber quién era él en realidad. Si Candy no era la mujer adecuada para Albert… ¿quién más podría serlo?

Fueron largas noches de insomnio, tardes enteras mirando por los ventanales de la vieja mansión. Entonces cedió. Ya estaba vieja y cansada. ¿Cuántos años más le quedarían? ¿Cinco, quince, uno? Nadie lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía es que estaba harta de batallar y que la energía de Albert, sumada a la de Candy, era mucho más de lo que ella podría enfrentar. Y ya no quería, no, ya no quería luchar más. Quería disfrutar. Había criado sola a tres inquietos jovencitos. Dos habían muerto. El cuarto, que debía haberse quedado con ella, le rehuía. ¿Qué más le quedaba entonces? Al lado de Candy, Albert era feliz, no había quién lo dudara; ella ya no se opondría.

- Dime una cosa, Candy –preguntó Elroy mientras tomaban el té ya de vuelta en la mansión tras las compras.

- Claro, tía.

- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en casarte?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y casi se atragantó con la galleta que tenía en la boca. Desde hacía algunas horas, precisamente después de la intensa sesión de besos y caricias que había tenido lugar en esa misma sala durante la madrugada, Candy no había dejado de pensar en una vida en pareja junto a Albert, pero casarse era otra cosa. ¿O no?

- ¿Casarme?

- Sí, casarte. Ya sabes, tener un novio, formar una familia, tener hijos.

- Yo… yo nunca tuve una familia, tía abuela–contestó Candy melancólica-; quiero decir, no una familia tradicional. Usted sabe que tengo dos madres y muchos hermanitos y hermanitas, pero…

- Te comprendo, Candy. Por favor, no me lo tomes a mal. Yo sé que… bueno, yo sé que no soy la más indicada para hacer esta pregunta porque… yo… yo sé que muchas veces te lo saqué en cara para humillarte –dijo cabizbaja Elroy.

- Tía, yo no…

- No, Candy, déjame continuar. Yo sé que te hice mucho daño y que hay cosas que no se pueden borrar, pero… -vaciló un momento. ¿Debía decírselo? Tal vez la rechazaría, pero qué más daba, ella ya era una mujer vieja y un desprecio más o uno menos, no sería la gran cosa – yo quiero, quiero decir que me gustaría mucho que pudieras formar tu propia familia, Candy, junto a un hombre que te quiera y con hijos que te den tantos dolores de cabeza como mis sobrinos me los dieron a mí. Ya es justo que tú pases por los mismos aprietos que yo pasé con ustedes, ¿no crees? –bromeó la tía.

Candy estaba totalmente sorprendida. Las buenas intenciones de la tía parecían tan sinceras. ¿Sabría ella qué había pasado con Albert? ¿O acaso quería…?

- Tía, perdone, pero si usted está pensando en presentarme a algún joven yo no creo que…

- ¿No crees que sea una buena idea?

- No, tía Elroy.

- Candy, no puedes seguir ocultándote toda la vida.

- No lo hago.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que yo no quiero…

- ¿O es que acaso ya has elegido a alguien? –cuestionó la mujer directamente.

- Yo, yo… -ahora sí que estaba acorralada.

- ¡Buenas noches, familia!

El señor de la casa había llegado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Candy se puso de pie de un salto y casi corrió a sus brazos, pero de pronto notó que los ojos de la tía la miraban fijamente y sintió que sus pies pesaban como el plomo. Albert, en cambio, la miraba embelesado con ojos brillantes, con los ojos que William, no su sobrino, sino su hermano, miraba a su esposa cada tarde al llegar de la oficina. La sensación de haber vivido todo aquello antes fue tan fuerte que entonces ya no tuvo dudas. Albert y Candy se amaba y más aún: se lo habían confesado uno al otro.

Lentamente, Elroy se puso de pie, saludó con un gesto a Albert y se acercó a Candy para hablarle en voz muy baja mientras estrechaba en sus manos la mano derecha de la chica.

- Has elegido bien, querida. Por favor, hazlo feliz.

Candy la quedó mirando con la boca abierta y sin más, la tía salió de la habitación.

- Voy a prepararme para la cena. Los espero en media hora. No se tarden.

La tía abuela cerró la puerta tras de sí y Albert y Candy quedaron solos.

Por fin.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

[1] Según el árbol genealógico de los Andrew, publicado por la propia autora de historia, Kyoko Misuki, la tía abuela Elroy habría contraído matrimonio con un viudo cuya hija era Sarah, la madre de Eliza y Neil. Esto explicaría la predilección de la tía abuela por estos chicos y la cercanía de los Leagan con los Andrew (fuente: web oficial de Kyoko Mizuki)


	15. Chapter 15

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

Por PCR de Andrew

**Capítulo 15**

Nuevamente estaban solos en la sala, en su sala, pero Candy aún no salía del impacto que le habían causado las palabras de la tía abuela y su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente. Albert estaba frente a ella y su cuerpo se movía casi sin que ella quisiera hacía su amado, mientras su cabeza trataba de procesar lo que la tía acababa de decirle. Albert notó su turbación y acarició su mejilla con suavidad para atraer la mirada de la joven.

Candy lo miró a los ojos y de pronto fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Esos ojos la habían embrujado hacía tantos, tantos años en la colina. Luego la habían calmado cuando Albert se quitó las gafas oscuras tras haberla rescatado de la cascada. ¿Cómo no lo reconoció entonces? Y mucho después, en Londres, fueron nuevamente esos ojos, sus hermosos ojos, los que le permitieron reconocerlo cuando lo vio por primera vez como el joven que era y reconoció que era, además, un joven sumamente atractivo. Mucho después su corazón se encogió cuando reconoció su bello rostro en la camilla de un hospital y luego, tras muchas aventuras y una vida juntos, fueron sus maravillosos ojos los que le devolvieron la calma y seguridad cuando descubrió que no sólo pertenecían a su amigo, sino que también a su tutor y entonces, para cerrar el círculo, a su príncipe de la colina.

Albert era su principio y su final. "Hazlo feliz", le había dicho la tía. Pero ella era sólo Candy… ¿podría hacerlo? Ella, que nunca tuvo una familia "tradicional", ¿podría formar una junto a Albert? ¿Podría estar a la altura del heredero universal de los Andrew, del hombre más poderoso de Chicago? ¿Podría ella hacer frente a todo lo que vendría si estaban juntos? ¿Y si otra mujer digna de su rango apareciera? Otra más culta, otra más bella, otra mejor. ¿Por quién optaría Albert? ¿Por quién…?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la tibieza de los labios de su príncipe que la habían tomado por sorpresa y por sus manos que la abrazaban con ternura. Él siempre sabía qué hacer en el momento justo, con el gesto preciso. Él sabía; él la guiaría, juntos lo descubrirían. Albert había leído en los ojos de su pequeña el inquieto mar de dudas que poblaban su cabeza y sabía que lo que fuera que la tía le hubiera dicho, la había afectado. Nunca más. No quería que nadie la dañara y que nadie la hiciera dudar. No iba a dejar que la tocaran, ni la tía, ni nadie, jamás, ¡nunca! Sin saber cómo confortarla y antes de hacer preguntas, prefirió dejarse llevar sólo por lo que su corazón y su cuerpo le dictaban. Sólo la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. La respuesta de Candy fue la dulce confirmación de que con ese gesto tan íntimo, toda duda y todo miedo eran disipados.

Estaban enamorados y no era un capricho, no era la pasión de una noche ni el interés de un apellido. Era el amor que había crecido en el rigor, en la convivencia, en el salvar el uno al otro. Ellos se amaban, sí, pero también se necesitaban y se complementaban. Candy no sabía qué era ser una esposa, pero por él, lo aprendería. Albert no sabía qué era ser un esposo, pero por ella, aprendería. Estaban juntos y eso era lo único que importaba.

- Ven conmigo –le susurró Albert cuando el beso terminó.

Tomó su mano y la guío hacia la puerta de hermosos cristales que daba al jardín. Aún era temprano, pero las estrellas ya cubrían el cielo. Se oía el sonido de una fuente que lentamente vertía agua y el aroma de algunas flores primaverales que ya comenzaban a adornar el jardín se mezclaba con la siempre agradable fragancia del césped.

Caminaron así, tomados de la mano, en silencio, hasta una pequeña pérgola que tenía una ubicación privilegiada. Desde allí podían ver la majestuosa mansión, bellamente iluminada, el jardín, maravilloso y dormido a sus pies y el reflejo de la tímida luna sobre las aguas del lago ubicado tras la propiedad. Era un escenario perfecto para el amor.

Albert nuevamente la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó. La besó una vez y otra vez y otra vez. Candy se sentía en el cielo. O tal vez en el suelo. O en las nubes o quién sabía dónde, porque jamás en su vida había sentido tanto placer. Era como si Albert supiera exactamente cómo abrazarla, cómo rozar sus hombros, cómo acariciar su cintura y subir por su espalda, cómo romper la barrera de sus labios para hacerla experimentar el placer más inesperado e intenso. Cada beso era mejor que el anterior y todos eran diferentes. Unos eran dulces, otros eran divertidos, algunos fogosos, unos rápidos y otros tortuosamente lentos.

Albert se daba cuenta de que Candy disfrutaba plenamente sus caricias y quería darle más, más de sí mismo, más cariño, más deleite. Pero no quería asustarla. Sabía que era su primera vez en una situación similar y aunque moría por demostrarle plenamente su amor quería enseñarle poco a poco, muy poco a poco, cómo dejarse llevar. Decidió detenerse.

- No –susurró Candy con los ojos aún cerrados-, no te detengas por favor.

- Candy, no sabes cuánto esperé este momento –reconoció Albert besándola suavemente sobre los labios ansiosos-, el día fue eterno; los años que llevo esperándote han sido eternos, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? –preguntó soñadoramente la aludida.

- Pero ha valido la pena, mi amor, todo ha valido la pena. Te amo- le confesó tomando el delicado rostro de la chica entre sus manos para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos-, te amo, Candy y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda evitarlo. Te he esperado tantos años, pequeña, que no podría vivir sin ti. No importa lo que otros digan, Candy, no importa lo que mi familia opine y no importa que la tía se oponga porque…

- La tía no se opone, Albert –lo interrumpió la chica.

- ¿No se opone? –preguntó sorprendido- Pero… ¿qué dices? Hace un rato vi que te dijo algo que te hizo sentir mal y yo pensé que…

- No, mi amor –le contestó Candy con una sonrisa mientras su inquieta mano acariciaba el rostro de su amado-, no me hizo sentir mal. Sólo me hizo sentir… responsable.

- ¿Responsable?

- Sí, Albert, responsable por ti.

- ¿Por mí? – realmente no entendía nada.

- Justo antes de que llegaras la tía me había preguntado si había pensado en casarme.

- ¡No me digas que quiere presentarte a uno de sus jovencitos casaderos! –protestó lleno de celos, empuñando las manos.

- No, no, celoso –rió Candy-, no te pongas así. Yo también pensé que era eso y me negué de inmediato, pero entonces me preguntó directamente si ya había elegido a alguien.

- ¿Tú crees que ella sabe? –preguntó alarmado Albert.

- Estoy segura que sí.

- Bueno, no importa, ya te dije que no permitiré que nadie ni nada…

- Albert, lo que ella me dijo antes de irse fue: "Has elegido bien, querida. Por favor, hazlo feliz".

Candy había terminado las palabras llena de asombro, una por una, tal como las había oído. Albert la miraba sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Estás segura de que eso fue lo que te dijo?

- Completamente. "Por favor, hazlo feliz".

- Pero entonces… ella… ¿de verdad sabe? ¿Cómo? –pero al hacer la pregunta, Albert recordó las palabras de George durante la tarde: todo el mundo sabía que ellos se amaban. ¿Incluía eso también a la tía abuela? ¿Y no se oponía? – Pero Candy… si ella te dijo eso, ¿por qué tu cara se veía tan preocupada y asustada? Yo pensaba que te habría dicho algo, no sé… alguna de esas cosas que a veces dice la tía.

- No, nada de eso, es sólo que… Albert… yo…-titubeó Candy- Mírame, por favor. No soy nadie. Ni siquiera sé quiénes son mis padres y nunca tuve una familia normal. No sé lo que es ser una esposa, ni cómo llevar una casa. Tú sabes que soy un desastre en todo, una atolondrada y además, soy… perdona, pero no sé cómo debe comportarse una dama que esté a tu altura. Y tú necesitas a alguien que pueda estar a tu altura, que sea culta y sepa apoyarte y yo…

- Y tú eres la indicada para hacerlo, Candy.

- Albert, pero puedes encontrar a otra mujer que…

- A ver, a ver… ¿cómo esto? ¿Me estás diciendo que soy un mujeriego que anda por ahí buscando mujeres? –preguntó en todo afectado Albert.

- No, no es eso, es sólo que…

- Candy, mi amor, no puedo mentirte. Nunca antes lo habíamos conversado, pero tú… tú no has sido la primera mujer en mi vida.

Era una confesión que no se esperaba, pero que en el fondo de su corazón, sabía. Albert era un hombre refinado, elegante, sano, inteligente y sumamente atractivo. Sólo ella había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para tardar tanto en aceptarlo. De pronto, la imagen de Albert besando otros labios y estrechando otras cinturas le causó un intenso dolor y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Pero era absurdo, nunca lo había visto con alguna mujer de esa manera y no podía reclamarle por un pasado en el que ella no figuraba, porque ella…

- Te entiendo, Candy… Sé lo que estás sintiendo porque es justamente lo que yo sentía cuando tú estabas enamorada de… otro – terminó Albert cabizbajo.

… porque ella estaba enamorada de Terry. Albert no la miraba y sólo entonces, después de todos esos años, Candy pudo comprender el dolor que él había sentido por ella. Él sí la había visto enamorada, ilusionada, sonrojada por ese amor. Ella le había leído una y mil veces sus cartas, le había confesado sus sueños junto a Terry y hasta le había ayudado a hacer la maleta para su viaje a Nueva York. Luego la consoló y por mucho tiempo sólo él fue su paño de lágrimas. ¿Cómo no supo darse cuenta entonces del dolor que le causaba? Pero ella no sabía lo que su entonces amigo sentía.

- ¿Ya entonces me…?

- Sí, pequeña… ya entonces te amaba –confirmó Albert acariciando su mejilla-. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Tú vivías y respirabas por Terry, hablabas de él todo el día. Aún recuerdo tu cara de alegría el día que traje el afiche de Romeo y Julieta, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Sí –respondió Candy cabizbaja.

- Yo no era nadie, Candy. Apenas podía confiar en que mi nombre era el que tú me dabas, pero fuera de eso, yo no podía ofrecerte nada, ni siquiera un apellido y, sobre todo, tú lo amabas y sufrías por él. Fue entonces cuando recuperé la memoria y al saber que estaba enamorado de la pequeña que tenía bajo mi tutela legal, ya no tuve alternativa.

- Por eso decidiste irte.

- Sí, porque ya no podía seguir a tu lado. Entonces descubrí dónde estaba Terry y decidí hacer lo imposible para darles una oportunidad.

- Pero yo no la acepté, Albert, y yo opté por seguir buscándote a ti, a ti, sólo a ti –dijo Candy llorando y acurrucándose en el pecho del joven.

- Lo sé, mi amor, y lo hiciste sin saber quién era yo, sin saber si yo podría estar a tu altura, sin saber nada. Dime, Candy, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Yo… yo… -titubeó mientras lo miraba a los ojos- Yo lo hice porque… porque ya te amaba y porque no podía siquiera imaginar una vida sin ti a mi lado y por eso dejé atrás todo y seguí buscándote.

Albert la miraba emocionado. George era un hombre muy sabio y él, un cabeza dura. Cuántas veces se lo dijo y cuántas veces se negó a aceptarlo. Pero ahí estaba, por fin ambos lo reconocían. Su amor había nacido antes, mucho antes, de la convivencia, del apoyo, del día a día y del más absoluto desinterés. De cuando Candy era rechazada por su familia adoptiva y por sus compañeros de trabajos, de cuando Albert no tenía pasado, ni futuro. Cuando eran sólo ella y él. Si ese no era un amor sincero, entonces nada podría serlo.

- Tú me elegiste, Candy.

- Sí, yo te elegí.

- Y yo te elegí a ti, pequeña, hace muchos, muchos años. Ya ni siquiera sé cuándo, pero te elegí a ti. Por eso, mi amor, no debes temer a otras que hayan sido ni a otras que pudieran ser; yo te elijo a ti, Candice White, y por eso quiero saber ahora, esta noche, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- ¿Tu novia? –preguntó sobresaltada Candy.

- Desde luego: mi novia –recalcó el rubio-. ¿O qué pensabas? ¿Qué yo ando por las noches recorriendo mansiones en busca de señoritas a las cuales comer a besos así? –Albert la tomó con gesto posesivo y la acercó a su cuerpo para depositar un beso primero suave y luego locamente apasionado sobre los labios de Candy, hasta casi dejarla sin aliento, para luego abrazarla fuertemente, dejando apenas que el aire pasara entre los dos-. Dígame, señorita White, por favor, ¿aceptaría que este loco trotamundos la corteje para demostrarle cuánto la ama, para robarle el corazón, para colmarla de besos y para enloquecerla de amor?

- Yo… -Candy se sentía casi mareada mientras sentía las manos de Albert recorrer su espalda. Definitivamente, Albert había olvidado que Candy podría asustarse… y a decir verdad, miedo era lo último que la chica sentía.

- … para besarla una y mil veces –preguntó iniciando un sendero de besos que ascendía por su cuello, haciéndola temblar como una hoja- para que me enseñe a ser el hombre que usted necesita a su lado, para que yo le enseñe a ser la mujer que necesito a mi lado… –los besos habían llegado al oído de Candy y fue el lugar que Albert consideró oportuno para dar el broche de oro--. Sí, Candy… la mujer que yo necesito a mi lado cada día… y cada noche.

- ¡Albert! –reclamó Candy ya casi sin aliento.

- Sí, Candy, no puedo negártelo, porque te amo, Candy, te amo. Por favor, sé que aún no puedes aceptarme como tu esposo, pero es eso lo que quiero llegar a ser para ti. Dame una oportunidad para que de verdad me conozcas, para conocerte yo también en esta nueva faceta. Quiero que seas mía, toda mía, todo el día, todos los días… y todas las noches –sentenció acercándola aún más-, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? –preguntó la muchacha sobresaltada.

- Pero…parece que no quieres aceptarme –se quejó haciendo un delicioso puchero.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Albert, por favor! Claro que acepto, acepto, ¡te acepto! ¡Quiero ser tu novia, quiero ser tu novia!

- Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Y sin más, la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos para perderse en el beso más intenso y alegre que ambos habían conocido en sus vidas.

Sí, Candy no era la primera, pero ella sería la última.

_**Continuará…**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

Por PCR de Andrew

**Capítulo 16**

La cena se desarrolló en completa armonía. Albert había invitado a George y también a Archie y su esposa, Michelle, lo cual había sorprendido agradablemente a la tía Elroy, quien más que nunca presentía que esa noche habría novedades. Como de costumbre, Candy arrancó risas a los presentes y todos pudieron observar que entre el dueño de casa y la joven había una complicidad especial.

La cena sorprendió a la tía abuela. Albert le había pedido a Anne esa mañana que preparara el plato favorito de la señora de la casa y el resultado había sido fabuloso. Más tarde, cuando llegó el postre y Candy vio un hermoso pastel de chocolate con mucha crema, no pudo evitar mirar a su aún secreto novio, quien coquetamente le guiñó un ojo. Él también había encargado el postre.

Una vez terminada la comida, como de costumbre, pasaron a la sala para disfrutar de una grata conversación, té, café y algunas galletas. Candy y Albert se sentaron un poco aparte, en el mismo sillón que horas antes había sido testigo de sus primeros besos. George conversaba con Archie y la tía abuela con Michelle.

- ¿Estás lista, mi amor?

- No lo sé… tengo miedo.

- Te amo, Candy. Y ellos nos quieren. Tienen que saberlo. No podría seguir guardando este secreto ni un minuto más. Por favor, confía en mí.

Y sin más dilación, Albert la tomó de la mano y ambos se pusieron de pie.

- Familia… -dijo para llamar su atención—Candy y yo tenemos algo muy importante que comunicarles.

Anne hizo ademán de retirarse, pero Albert la detuvo.

- No, nana Anne, por favor, no se vaya. Usted también es parte de la familia – la mujer casi rompió en lágrimas ante las cariñosas palabras de su señorito Andrew. Hacía años, desde que era un pequeño, que no la llamaba así. Definitivamente el señorito estaba feliz -. Igual que mi querido George –continuó mirando a su tutor-, igual que Michelle, la esposa de mi querido sobrino y amigo Archie, igual que usted, tía Elroy.

- Muy bien, querido… ¿y qué es eso tan importante que tienen que comunicarnos Candy y tú? –preguntó la señora de la casa.

- Pues a juzgar por lo que hoy me comentaba George, creo que para ustedes no es un secreto que …

- Ah, sí –interrumpió Archie- que ustedes… ¡ay! –un suave pisotón de su mujer le hizo guardar silencio.

- Gracias, sobrino, tú siempre tan oportuno –sentenció Albert.

- Archivald Cornwell, guarda silencio, por favor, tu tío tiene algo importante que decirnos.

- Lo siento, lo siento.

- Decía que… no soy el mejor para los discursos y… bueno –dijo atrayendo a Candy a su lado-, Candy y yo estamos enamorados. Le he propuesto ser mi novia y ella me ha aceptado.

- ¡¡Por fin!! ¡¡Por fin!! –gritó saltando de su silla Archie- ¡Señor! Pensé que este día nunca llegaría, pero qué manera de hacerse de rogar esta parejita. ¡Ven aquí, gatita! No sabes cuánto me alegro. Y tú, tío, te llevas una joya, ¿eh? ¡Una joya! Y más te vale que la trates como se merece porque de lo contrario te las vas a tener que ver conmigo.

- Archie, por favor, cálmate –pedía avergonzada su esposa, mientras también se ponía de pie para felicitarlos--, pero en realidad, ¡es una noticia maravillosa! Ya no sabíamos qué hacer para que entraran en razón. Sí que les tomó tiempo, ¿eh? Candy, cariño, ¡felicitaciones! ¡¡Te llevas al soltero más codiciado del país!!

- Ey… el soltero más codiciado del país te lo llevaste tú, Michelle, ¿no recuerdas? Era yo, Archivald Cornwell…

- Exacto, mi amor: eras tú. Pero ahora eres mi marido y eso, por si no lo sabes, te saca de la lista de solteros.

- Pues sin duda los solteros casaderos van siendo cada día menos –interrumpió la tía abuela acercándose al grupo.

El ambiente se tensó. Albert tomó con firmeza la mano de Candy y sólo entonces el eufórico Archie recordó que la tía seguro se opondría. Albert miró a George, su eterno apoyo, y luego a su amada. No había nada que dudar.

- Tía… por favor, espero que usted comprenda…

- No hay nada que comprender, hijo. Ustedes ya han tomado una decisión y desde hace mucho tiempo todos sabemos que ustedes se aman. Mentiría si les dijera que la idea me encantó desde el primer momento –Candy bajó la vista-, pero durante estos últimos años todos ustedes me han ayudado a entender que durante mucho tiempo juzgué muy mal a Candy. Albert –y eso sí que sorprendió a todos: ¡la abuela lo llamaba Albert!- yo sé que la amas y sé cuánto te ama ella. El que hoy estés aquí junto a nosotros, es su mérito. Ella te trajo de vuelta y ella te hace feliz. Ya estoy muy vieja para dar batallas, querido, y esta chiquilla alocada –dijo mirando a Candy—tendrá un arduo camino por delante. ¿Crees poder apoyarla, Albert?

- Sí, tía.

- Pues entonces, cobra valor, muchacho, pues no tendrás una, sino que dos suegras.

La inesperada broma de la tía abuela relajó el ambiente y todos rieron de buena gana y felicitaban efusivamente a la pareja. George se sentía orgulloso de su pupilo y Archie, feliz por su querida Candy, casi su hermanita. Candy estaba emocionada y se sentía completamente feliz. Incluso la querida "nana" Anne había felicitado a los novios y a petición de la abuela, corrió por una botella de champaña.

- Es una ocasión ideal para celebrar, ¿no creen? –dijo Michelle, a quien todos apreciaban sinceramente por su alegría y espontaneidad.

- Así es, señora Cornwell –ratificó George siempre muy compuesto.

- Pero… bueno… vamos con calma, hemos comenzado hace sólo unos instantes, cierto, ¿Candy?

- ¿Quieres decir que acaba de pedirle que sea tu novia? –preguntó Michelle.

- Pues… sí –sonrió Albert con cierto candor.

- ¡Oh, es taaaan romántico! –dijo en tono soñador la señora Cornwell.

- Oye… se diría que yo no soy un esposo romántico –se quejó Archie.

- Oh, no te pongas celoso, mi amor –y con un suave beso en los labios de su marido, selló todo resentimiento.

- Muy bien, jovencito, un poco de orden, por favor.

- Claro, tía.

- Hablando ya más en serio, William… tienes claro que esto no será fácil, ¿cierto?

- Lo sé, tía. Sé que muchos no estarán de acuerdo, pero realmente no es algo que me importe.

- Pero a mí sí me importa –dijo tímidamente Candy.

- No tengas miedo, mi amor, nadie te hará daño –la confortó Albert.

- No es eso lo que temo. Ya tengo alguna experiencia en malas lenguas –dijo haciendo un cómico gesto-. No estoy preocupada por mí, Albert, estoy preocupada por ti.

- ¿Por mí?

- Sí… yo quiero estar a tu altura, no quisiera dejarte en vergüenza. Sé que lo nuestro podría no funcionar –y al decirlo sintió que su corazón se detenía-, pero no quiero que sea por mi culpa. Quiero hacer todo lo posible por ser quien tú necesitas, pero para eso…

- Oh, querida, tú quédate tranquila. Tienes el porte de una princesa y un encanto natural envidiable. Lo demás se aprende, Candy, todo se aprende. Sé a qué te refieres y si me lo permites, yo con gusto te ayudaré en lo que necesites– se ofreció Michelle.

- Así es. Además, Candy, creo que sería bueno que retomáramos nuestras lecciones de protocolo, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡¡Yo sí las recuerdo!! –río Archie de buena gana-, pero también recuerdo que fueron un desastre.

- ¡Archie! –lo retó la tía abuela.

- Lo siento, lo siento –río por lo bajo el aludido.

- Es por eso que queríamos comentar la noticia primero con ustedes, nuestra familia. Vamos a darnos un tiempo y más que normas de etiqueta y protocolo, Candy necesita su apoyo. Por favor, ¿nos ayudarán?

- ¡Desde luego que sí, tío abuelo William! –molestó nuevamente Archie.

- George, por favor, toma nota: "Mañana, 8:00 AM, desheredar a este sobrino mío- bromeó Albert.

- Entendido, William –rió George de buena gana mientras miraba la cara avergonzada de Archie.

- Muy bien, está decidido. ¿Y cuánto tiempo durará el noviazgo? ¿Cuándo lo harán oficial? Necesito saber para cuándo piensan anunciar la boda y en qué época del año piensan casarse. Hay que hacer la lista de invitados, seleccionar flores, llamar a los diseñadores y elegir el lugar perfecto. Eso sin contar la fiesta de enlace y la petición de mano. Son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y yo necesito…

- Tía…

- …y la orquesta y los bailes. Los bailes modernos son tan alocados. Nada de eso. También habrá que avisar a los ancianos del consejo y a los parientes de Escocia. Tal vez eso sea difícil, pero tendrán que aceptarlo, porque…

- Tía abuela –la detuvo Albert-, Candy y yo no hemos dicho que vayamos a casarnos.

- ¿¿Cómo?? –preguntaron todos a coro.

- Sólo hemos dicho que acabamos, repito, acabamos de ponernos de novios. Por favor, dennos tiempo. Aún debemos conocernos.

- ¿¿Más?? –preguntó alarmado Archie- pero si se conocen de toda la vida. ¿No dijiste que lo conociste en tu colina de Pony, Candy?

- Sí, pero eso es distinto, yo era una niña entonces –sonrió Candy con ojos soñadores.

- ¡Pero si ya hasta vivieron juntos! ¿Qué más quieren? –preguntó sin pensar Archie, haciendo que los colores subieran al rostro de los aludidos e incomodando notoriamente a la tía abuela y a George.

- Archie, amor…-interrumpió Michelle- creo que sería una buena idea que guardes silencio y dejes que tu tío termine de hablar. Hoy estás un poco… emocionado, ¿no crees?

- Oh… lo siento, chicos, de verdad lo siento, es la emoción, es que …

- Archie… -repitió su esposa.

- Ok, me callo.

- Gracias, Michelle –comentó Albert aliviado-. Sí, es cierto que Candy y yo nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, pero… como amigos y ahora… pues… bueno, ¡ustedes me entienden! –sentenció ya vencido por los nervios.

- Claro que los entendemos, hijo, y no es necesario que nos den más explicaciones.

- Es una excelente decisión, William –acotó George mirándolo con su acostumbrada complicidad. El almuerzo de la tarde y sus consejos habían tenido buena recepción en su pupilo y se alegraba de que tomara las cosas con cierta calma.

- Pues entonces, ¡brindemos! Por Candy, la mujer a la que amo, por ustedes, que son nuestra familia, y por los Andrew.

- ¡Salud!

- Me parece todo excelente, querida –sentenció la abuela con alegría- este viernes, la fiesta de los Vanderbilt, será la ocasión ideal para que todos sepan que Albert te está cortejando.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Candy.

- ¡Claro! ¿Lo habías olvidado? Lo bueno es que elegimos el vestido perfecto y sólo será necesario que Albert lleve una corbata a juego con tu vestido.

- ¿Aún sigues con esa vieja tradición, tía?

- Desde luego, Archie. ¿No hiciste tú lo mismo en la primera fiesta que asististe con Michelle cuando recién comenzaron su noviazgo?

- Sí, pero es algo que sólo los Andrew entendemos.

- Pues es más que suficiente.

- ¿Y de qué color es tu vestido, Candy? –preguntó alegremente Albert.

- Rosado… con un listón lila y unas aplicaciones… blancas.

Y repentinamente Albert sintió que hacía mucho calor en esa enorme habitación.

_**Continuará…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

Por PCR de Andrew

**Capítulo 17  
**

La fiesta de los Vanderbilt resultó todo un éxito. Archie asistió acompañado de su hermosa mujer y Albert, de su flamante novia. No era necesario hacer anunció alguno, pues Candy ya era conocida en los círculos sociales, tal vez no aceptada, pero llevando el manto de protección de la familia Andrew, nadie le pondría una mala cara, al menos no de frente.

Pero esta vez, los infaltables entendidos en tradiciones de las familias más importantes de Chicago, notaron que el joven Andrew llevaba una corbata gris, con unas muy discretas rayas lilas, que combinaban perfectamente con el listón del hermoso y fino vestido de su acompañante. Y por si fuera poco, ambos se mantuvieron juntos toda la velada, bailando una y otra vez y compartiendo risas y secretillos al oído.

Albert se daba cuenta de que eran el centro de las miradas y Candy comenzó a incomodarse. Sin pensarlo más, decidieron que las dos horas de asistencia eran más que suficientes para cumplir y discretamente, abandonaron el lugar.

Camino a casa, mientras Albert manejaba, ambos reían de buena gana. Seguro los estarían buscando ansiosos de obtener algún chisme, pero ellos no estaban para eso. Ahora ya era público. El resto quedaba por cuenta de las chismosas de sociedad, los inversionistas y todos aquellos interesados en la vida de los demás. No habría necesidad de hacer anuncios especiales y, francamente, no les interesaba hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres pasar para compartir un café? –preguntó alegremente a Albert cuando estacionó el elegante automóvil ante el edificio donde vivía Candy.

- Pues… no sé, no me gustaría que alguien…

- Vamos, Albert, todo el mundo te conoce y nadie se extrañará de vernos juntos.

- Sí, pero a partir de mañana si tendrán muchas razones para hablar de ti si me ven saliendo tarde de tu departamento.

- ¿Y hay algo que podamos hacer? Aunque nunca más vinieras, todos te han visto por aquí por años, amor. Igual van a comentar.

- Pero no quiero que alguien diga algo que pueda herirte.

- Yo no tengo nada que ocultar, mi amor. Te amo. Y sólo te estoy invitando a tomar un café, ¿qué ideas están pasando por tu cabeza?

- … pues…

- Eres un malcriado, William Andrew –sentenció con la cara llena de risa-. Muy bien, señor millonario, me iré y tomaré mi humilde café yo sola.

- Oh, ya cállate de una vez, loca. ¡Sabes que me muero por estar contigo a solas! Vamos de una vez.

Entre risas, subieron al departamento. En cuanto entraron, Candy se quitó las altas sandalias y las tiró lejos, cual si fueran elementos de tortura. Una muestra más de la espontaneidad que su Candy nunca perdería. En silencio, Albert la miró caminar por el departamento, disfrutando de ese gesto tan íntimo y se imagino cómo sería llegar cada noche a casa, a su casa, con Candy como su esposa. Ahora estaban en el mismo lugar que habían compartido hacía tantos años, los dos, solos como entonces, pero unidos por un amor que aún le costaba creer que fuera compartido.

Candy se veía hermosa con su traje de seda. Llevaba el cabello suelto y un discreto maquillaje. Su hermoso cuello estaba adornado por una finísima gargantilla de platino que Albert le había regalado al regreso de sus viajes y su perfume, ese perfume tan característico, inundaba la habitación. La vio dirigirse a la cocina mientras parloteaba sin parar sobre los detalles de la fiesta y cómo los miraban.

En silencio, el cazador inició su ruta tras la presa. Se soltó la corbata y se quitó la chaqueta para estar más cómodo. En esa cocina había quedado una deuda pendiente hacía unas semanas y ya era tiempo de saldarla. Lentamente se sentó a observarla mientras preparaba el café y seguía conversando. Era algo que antes había vivido, hacía muchos años, cuando aún no recuperaba su memoria y Candy había quemado la comida, quejándose de que nunca sería una buena esposa. Entonces él pensó que sí sería una gran esposa y entonces él… pero ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensar en más.

Ella estaba tan lejos y ahora, en cambio, ella seguía hablando, como entonces, pero él sólo podía contestarle con monosílabos. Lo tenía embrujado y ella… ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

Pronto el café estaba listo y Candy sacó de la alacena un plato con galletas para agasajar a su novio.

- ¿Sin azúcar, verdad?

- Verdad.

- ¿Una galleta?

- No.

- ¿No? Están ricas, son de chocolate…

- No. Quiero otra cosa. Algo que hace mucho tiempo dejé a medias en esta misma cocina.

Y sin más, tomó su rostro con sus fuertes manos y comenzó a besarla con ansias, con todas las ansias de haberla tenido a su lado hermosa como una reina, sin poder siquiera abrazarla como quería, con todas las ansias que esa misma cocina le había visto reprimir una y mil veces, burlándose de su amor por la enfermera.

Esta vez, Candy dejó caer el paño que llevaba entre las manos y se ocupó en recorrer la espalda de su novio. Una espalda fuerte, varonil y atractiva. Albert, entre tanto, soltó el listón que ordenaba parte de los rizos de la joven y dejó que sus manos acariciaran su hermosa cabellera. Luego la hizo avanzar lentamente, hasta acorralarla contra la pared.

- Esto es algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, Candy.

Candy no contestó. Habría sido imposible, porque estaba flotando entre las nubes, ya casi sin sentir sus manos y deseosa de que Albert no perdiera tiempo en palabras y siguiera besándola.

El café se enfrió; nunca lo tomaron. Los besos y los abrazos se sucedían uno tras otro, hasta que un cierto atisbo de cordura los llamó a detenerse. Ya no tenían ganas de tomar nada, así que decidieron sentarse en el sofá del living para conversar y recordar los días juntos en el pequeño departamento.

Pronto dieron las doce de la noche y ambos comprendieron que Albert debía irse. La despedida fue larga y llena de besos. Cuando Albert por fin se fue, Candy se cambió de ropa y se acostó. Sola en su cama, comprendió que no podría esperar mucho tiempo más. Ojalá Albert le pidiera pronto matrimonio.

Porque si él no lo hacía, lo haría ella misma.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

Por PCR de Andrew

**Capítulo 18  
**

Los días se sucedieron rápidamente. Albert, tal como había adelantado la tía, tuvo que enfrentar a dos suegras para pedir formalmente autorización para cortejar a Candy. Tal vez no habría sido necesario siendo ella ya mayor de edad y totalmente independiente, pero las mujeres merecían todo su respeto. Y también Tom, quien felicitó efusivamente a la pareja, aunque poco antes de que Albert y Candy iniciaran viaje a Chicago, el granjero le advirtió claramente que con Candy no se jugaba y que si ella volvía a sufrir, Albert tendría que vérselas con él personalmente.

La situación no le hizo gracia alguna a Candy, pero Albert le contestó que lo tomaba muy en serio. En realidad, le encantaba ver cómo protegían a su pequeña, pero antes que Tom, el que quisiera acercarse a la chica tendría que pasar por sobre William Albert Andrew y todos, absolutamente todos los medios que tenía para protegerla.

Cuando se supo que Albert estaba cortejando a Candy, los chismes volaron. Al principio la situación fue extremadamente difícil y el joven hizo hasta lo imposible por evitar que Candy se viera expuesta a situaciones complicadas, pero era algo inevitable. Aunque limitaron al máximo la participación en fiestas, tampoco podían esconderse y si no eran los inversionistas y los ancianos del clan Andrew los que pedían una y mil explicaciones a Albert, eran los compañeros del hospital y las vecinas quienes atormentaban a la rubia.

A la tercera semana la situación se hizo insostenible, pues hubo gente que, sabiendo que la chica tenía un corazón de oro y un enamorado con bolsillos sin fondo, comenzaron a esperarla a la salida de su trabajo o fuera de su departamento para pedirle uno y mil favores o, derechamente, dinero. Lo más horrible ocurrió cuando un par de inescrupulosos, enterados de que la chica que pretendía el joven millonario de Chicago era huérfana, se presentaron en las oficinas centrales del banco alegando ser "los padres" de la chica. La situación fue terrible, pero George supo manejarla en forma adecuada y con la ayuda de Archie y Albert, más un sólido contingente de abogados, lograron ahuyentar a los impostores.

Albert comprendió entonces que su novia estaba expuesta a demasiadas situaciones peligrosas que podrían afectar mucho a todos. Una vez más, George puso la voz de cordura y sugirió al joven que debía actuar rápido y protegerla. La chica se negó tenazmente, pero el acoso al que se estaba viendo sometida ya era insostenible y, a regañadientes, aceptó mudarse a un departamento en un barrio mucho más tranquilo y con mayor seguridad. La tía abuela aprobó la idea y Michelle animó a Candy, ayudándola a decorar la nueva vivienda.

- - Tómalo como una práctica para cuando tengas que decorar tu propia casa –había comentado la esposa de Archie, que sabía exactamente qué decir para animar a su amiga.

Una vez instalada en el nuevo departamento, y con un chofer a su disposición para llevarla y traerla a donde quisiera, la pareja recuperó cierta tranquilidad. Cuando la decoración estuvo terminada, Candy invitó a todos a una cena en que ella era la anfitriona. Michelle fue clave para hacer de la velada un éxito, pero la joven pecosa demostró habilidades insospechadas como anfitriona, aunque la cocina seguía siendo un lugar vedado para ella por su propia seguridad y la de los comensales.

La tía alabó la cena, George consideró que la comida y la decoración eran de todo gusto, los Cornwell estaban radiantes y Albert… Albert no cabía en sí de orgullo. Su pequeña… no, no, no: su mujer. Era toda una mujer. Y si no lograba cocinar, pues, ¿qué más daba? Él podía contratar a un ejército de cocineros para ella y así se salvarían del envenenamiento o la inanición.

La velada terminó tranquilamente a las 10:00 y luego de ayudar a Candy con la loza, Michelle y Archie se retiraron, pues no les gustaba dejar mucho tiempo sólo a su pequeño hijito que había quedado en la mansión de Chicago, para facilitar las cosas. George también consideró adecuado retirarse y, desde luego, Albert debía irse con la tía y los Cornwell. Se las arregló para robarle un furtivo beso a Candy en la cocina y al llamado de la tía, acudió cual corderito, triste, sumiso y resignado para emprender la retirada.

A las 10:15 Candy estaba sola, feliz y satisfecha. Era su primera cena como anfitriona y todo había resultado a pedir de boca. Albert la miraba con tanto orgullo… Sí, ¡ella podía hacerlo! Ella podía estar a su altura. Los casi dos meses de noviazgo no habían estado exentos de dificultades, pero no tanto por ellos, como por los demás.

En realidad, la chica se daba cuenta de que como pareja funcionaban muy bien. Claro… habían tenido una que otra discusión, pero todo se había arreglado rápidamente y de buena manera. Pero más que eso, la chica no dejaba de sorprenderse de la madurez de Albert, de la forma en que la intuía, en cómo era capaz de apoyarla en silencio y dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones, aún a riesgo de se equivocara. Era una mujer libre, completamente libre, pero para siempre atada por las cadenas del amor hacia Albert.

Cada gesto de él hacia ella estaba cargado de ternura. Sus miradas la dejaban sin habla y sí, también podían estar largos momentos en completo silencio, si necesidad de llenar el ambiente con palabras inútiles, sólo disfrutando de su cercanía, comunicándose todo en el más profundo de los silencio, diciendo todo, sin decir nada.

Candy, a su vez, había aprendido hacía muchos años a leer el rostro de Albert. Pero ahora también había aprendido a reconocer cuando lo preocupaba un negocio, cuando dudaba ante una situación o se preparaba para una ronda de inversiones. William, el hombre de negocios, era un total desconocido para ella, pero la fascinaba. Cuando lo veía en sus elegantes trajes de diseñador, con sus lentes oscuros y rostro serio, sentía que algo en su interior saltaba. Se veía tan distante e imperturbable, un as de los negocios, un hábil negociador, un hombre audaz; y ese hombre que irradiaba tanta seguridad y al que tantos casi temían en la arena comercial… era suyo. Completamente suyo. Sentir que tenía influencia sobre ese hombre tan poderoso, la intoxicaba.

Once y treinta. Otra vez se le habían ido las horas soñando con su novio, imaginándolo en mil situaciones, admirándolo en silencio. Sería mejor acostarse. Fue a su habitación y se puso un camisón y una bata para luego dirigirse a la cocina en busca de un té.

Cuando se dirigía a su cama, súbitamente alguien salió de las sombras, la tomó por la cintura y, con agilidad, le quitó la taza de las manos para evitar un ruido que podría llamar la atención de los vecinos. Antes de que pudiera gritar, sintió un aroma familiar y un tibio aliento cerca de su rostro.

- Vengo a llevarla cautiva a mi castillo, bella dama.

Jamás se habría esperado que volviera, pero ahí estaba, asaltándola en plena noche, en su propio departamento.

- ¿Cómo entraste? –preguntó aún con el corazón a mil -. Esta vez sí que me has dado un susto de muerte, pensé que sería alguien, no sé, un ladrón. ¡Dios, Albert, no vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más! ¿Te parecen pocos los sustos que ya me he llevado?

- Perdóname, mi amor, por favor, perdóname –rogó al darse cuenta de que el asalto no le había hecho ninguna gracia a su novia-, pero es que no podía resistir irme a dormir sin estar de nuevo contigo.

- Pero, Albert… es casi media noche, ¿qué dijo la tía? ¿Y Archie y Michelle? ¿No se quedaron en la mansión?

- Nadie me vio salir –contestó orgulloso.

- Pero, ¿cómo entraste?

- Jajajajaaja…. ¡Ay, Candy! Abrí con tus propias llaves. ¿No te diste cuenta de que las perdiste?

- ¿Perdí mis llaves? Pero… ¿cómo?

- Pues no lo sé, pero el caso es que las encontré entre mis cosas y quise venir de inmediato a entregártelas. Por favor, ten un poco más de cuidado.

- Ya sé qué ocurrió. Cuando llegamos juntos de las compras, justo antes de la cena, yo abrí la puerta y tú dejaste tu maletín y tus cosas cerca de la puerta, seguro que simplemente…

- … las tiraste y este es el resultado. Por favor, mi amor… necesito que te cuides. No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que tienes estos descuidos –le reclamó dulcemente Albert abrazándola con ternura.

- Perdona, te doy mi palabra de que no me di cuenta, estaba tan nerviosa.

- ¿En serio? Pues yo pensaba que era una triquiñuela para hacerme volver.

- ¡Albert! ¿Cómo dices eso?

- Pues bueno… sin importar la razón, el caso es que… yo sólo pasaba por aquí y ahora que te he devuelto tus llaves y sé que estás ben, ya debo irme. Es muy tarde.

- Claro…

- … y tú debes estar cansada…

- … sí, fue un día muy agotador…

- Y desde luego ya te ibas a acostar, ya estás en pijama…

- Claro… ¡¡claro!! –gritó Candy dándose cuenta de sus fachas y cubriéndose cuando le era posible con su bata.

- Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? –sentenció el rubio en voz baja.

Poco a poco se acercó a Candy y tomó una de sus manos para depositar en ella un dulce y largo beso. Luego, sin soltar la primera, tomó la otra, para besarla aún más suavemente. La bata se abrió y Albert observó.

La primera noche que se besaron, ambos estaban en pijama, pero había pasado todo tan rápido que apenas lo habían notado. La situación era ahora diferente. Él estaba ahí, frente a ella, observándola con descarada ternura, pero al mismo tiempo, con pasión. Su lucha interior era feroz. Sabía que podría tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya en ese momento, pero no era Candy una mujer que cediera ante tales gestos. Candy era diferente.

Al notar la intensa mirada de Albert sobre su cuerpo, la chica sintió un mar de sensaciones que le eran completamente desconocidas. O tal vez no… En realidad, ya antes había sentido algo de eso, ese calor que subía desde su vientre, ese estremecimiento en sus hombros, ese cosquilleó en la punta de sus dedos y esos deseos enormes de tocarlo y de que él… la tocara. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué debía hacer ante eso? ¿Cómo se luchaba contra "eso" si "eso" le reportaba una placentera urgencia que la recorría entera? Sería que Candy, la mujer, estaba descubriendo lo que llamaban… ¿"deseo"?

Sus pensamientos la llenaron de un súbito pudor y rápidamente se cubrió.

- No es correcto que hagas esto, Albert –dijo suavemente la chica dándole la espalda mientras cerraba su bata.

Se había propasado. Por primera vez en su vida, se había propasado con Candy. Sin siquiera proponérselo, le había quitado parte de su ropa para observarla. Pero, ¿qué diablos había pasado por su cabeza? ¿Cómo había hecho algo así? ¿Qué tipo de hombre era él, si sabía que nadie debía tocar a su princesa ni siquiera con el pétalo de una rosa?

- Candy, mi amor, perdóname, no quise…

- Albert, por favor, no sigas.

- Perdóname, Candy, pequeña, por favor…

- Pues creo que no me estabas mirando precisamente como a una pequeña.

Albert se sintió profundamente turbado. La había ofendido en su intimidad y eso era algo que no tenía perdón.

- Mi amor, Candy, por favor, escúchame, no quise ofenderte. No debí… no supe… perdón, no debía haber hecho todo esto, soy un canalla, perdóname, te lo suplico, te juro que no volverá a pasar.

- Está bien –contestó Candy aún turbada. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan expuesta ante un hombre y, si bien la situación no le había sido del todo desagradable, sus sentidos estaban complemente convulsionados. Ella tampoco se lo había impedido y sí: incluso habría querido un contacto un poco mayor.

- Por favor, déjame abrazarte –suplicó Albert – te juro que no quise hacerte daño.

- Lo sé –dijo la chica refugiándose en su pecho-, lo sé, perdona yo también reaccioné mal, no debí tratarte de esa manera.

El abrazo estaba cargado de sentimientos. Todo estaba a flor de piel. Al sentir la tibieza de las manos de Albert sobre su espalda, aún estando con su bata, no pudo contener el suspiro que se arrancó por entre sus labios y tuvo un efecto poderoso en Albert. La amaba tanto. Se amaban tanto. Instintivamente buscó sus labios y la besó. El beso fue tierno y lo siguió una lluvia de otros muy pequeñitos sobre los rosados labios de Candy.

- Perdóname, mi amor, nunca haría algo que pudiera dañarte, pero…

- Lo sé, lo sé –respondía mientras sentía otra vez esa urgencia de hacía unos momentos, mientras su cabeza luchaba por ordenar a sus manos que no recorrieran el cuerpo de Albert.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Albert sintió las pequeñas manos de la chica subir por su pecho y deslizarse por sus anchos hombros y cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer. La tensión era máxima y su sueño parecía estar a punto de concretarse. Poco a poco su chaqueta cayó y Candy, con manos aún temblorosas, recorrió los brazos de su novio.

- Te amo, William.

Lo volvía loco. Lo había dicho en un tono de voz absolutamente nuevo para él y ella jamás lo llamaba así. Su mente volaba y su cuerpo, aunque no quisiera, reaccionaba a las caricias que su mujer le estaba prodigando inocentemente, sin tal vez darse cuenta del efecto que tenían y eso, precisamente eso, saber que ella se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos, lo provocaba de una manera increíble.

Ya libre de su chaqueta, la estrechó más contra su pecho para sentirla, al tiempo que comenzaba a besar con enloquecedora lentitud el virgen cuello de Candy, haciendo que otra vez la chica expresara el placer, sí, debía reconocerlo, el placer que esos besos le prodigaban. Al sentir sus suspiros, Albert abandonó el cuello de su amada y con extrema delicadeza mordió su labio inferior. La oleada de sensaciones que recorrió el cuerpo de Candy la hizo temblar con fuerza, pero Albert no cedió y nuevamente mordió con dulzura su labio. El camino estaba abierto y en cosa de segundos, pudo deleitarse con el néctar que escondía la boca de su novia.

Las manos de Candy lo estrecharon con mayor fuerza. Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba su calor, necesitaba sentirse parte de Albert, fundirse en él y entonces sus labios imitaron a los de su amado y fue su turno para besar muy, muy levemente el cuello del rubio, pero en lugar de subir hacia su rostro, Candy bajó y sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía, aflojó el nudo de la corbata de Albert, mientras él, sorprendido, nuevamente bebía de sus labios. Tras una breve lucha, soltó la corbata y el primer botón de la camisa de Albert cedió. Luego el segundo y Candy siguió besando su cuello, mientras sin casi notarlo, ya no eran sólo sus dedos, sino que más bien sus femeninas uñas las que recorrían la espalda de su novio.

No, no, no y no… no podía ser así, no tenía que ser así. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Él la amaba, él la necesitaba, su cuerpo entero la necesitaba y era evidente para él, con su experiencia, que Candy también estaba yendo muy lejos y que lo estaba disfrutando, pero… no, no podía, acaba de decirle que la protegería, que jamás la ofendería y no quería que jamás alguien pudiera decir nada contra ella. Candy estaba sola y no tenía unos padres que pusieran reglas. Había vivido su adolescencia sola y seguramente su amiga Annie, que ahora vivía en Francia con su marido, no habría sido una gran consejera en materia amorosa. No, Candy no sabía y él se había prometido que le enseñaría, pero no así.

Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, nuevamente la abrazó y trató con todo su corazón de transmitirle el inmenso amor que lo embargaba.

- Candy, Candy…no sabes cuánto te amo, no sabes cuánto quisiera… no sabes cómo desearía… pero tú no te mereces esto. Yo quiero ser el primer hombre tu vida, el primero y el único, y quiero que tú, que sólo tú seas quien comparta todas mis noches. Pero, amor… por favor, te lo suplico, debemos detenernos. Yo… yo me muero por ti, pero te conozco y sé que no es esto lo que tú querrías para tu primera vez. No quiero ofenderte, mi vida, no de nuevo, pero te lo suplico –dijo tomando sus manos y depositando mil besos sobre ellas- déjame ir.

- Albert yo… -dijo Candy muy turbada. Recién comenzaba a tomar conciencia del momento intenso que ella misma había alentado-… yo, yo no sé qué… me siento tan avergonzada, perdóname, no soy así, yo no sé… tú… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No, mi amor, no llores, por favor. No estoy reprendiéndote, me has regalado un momento maravilloso, te he sentido como nunca antes había logrado sentirte y sé que tú te…

- Albert, te amo.

- Yo lo sé, mi princesa –la reconfortó besando tiernamente su frente-, lo sé, lo sé. Tú me vuelves loco y parece que yo también a ti, ¿o no?

- ¡Albert! –se quejó roja como un tomate la aludida.

- No me lo puedes negar… -la acorraló con voz coqueta.

- Está bien, está bien… ¡Sí! Eres… eres… no, sé, contigo siento cosas que jamás antes había sentido, haces que no me dé cuenta de lo que hago, y sólo siento que quiero abrazarte y abrazarte.

- Eso es amor, mi vida. No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte –contestó lleno de orgullo-, pero sé que tú preferirías esperar otro momento para…

- Sí, sí, sí, no lo digas, no lo digas –reconoció cubriéndose el rostro y dándole la espalda.

- No, no tengas vergüenza, cariño –la tomó suavemente por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos -. El deseo es también parte del amor.

Las palabras de Albert eran claras y no daban pie a dudas. Ya no era una chiquilla y la mujer que ocultaba tras sus niñerías, pugnaba por salir.

- Yo te enseñaré, mi amor, te juro que lo haré, pero para eso debemos esperar. Mis intenciones contigo son serias, Candice, y no voy a ponerte en riesgo a ti ni a nuestro amor por un arrebato. Te amo… y cuando llegue el momento, te amaré entera.

Candy se quedó sin palabras y antes de que su fortaleza sucumbiera, Albert tomó su chaqueta, la besó en la frente y se despidió.

Había sido la noche más intensa de su vida amorosa. Jamás había sentido todo aquello y jamás pensó que sus manos serían capaces de ir tan lejos. Pero lo había hecho. La niña estaba desterrada. La mujer había llegado para quedarse.

Y la mujer necesitaba a su hombre ya.

_**Continuará…**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

Por PCR de Andrew

**Capítulo 19  
**

- Buenos días, William.

- Buenos, Archie –contestó Albert sorprendido, levantando la vista del documento que estaba leyendo - ¿Y a qué se debe tanta formalidad?

- Es algo importante. Necesito conversar contigo en privado. ¿Te parece que hagamos una pausa y me acompañes a la cafetería de la esquina?

- ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó alarmado.

- No… no todavía, pero vamos, es un tema delicado, por eso por prefiero que salgamos de la oficina.

- Claro, vamos.

Durante el camino Archie se mantuvo en silencio. Albert lo notaba muy tenso. Ya en la cafetería, con una humeante taza de café ante cada uno y ubicados en una mesa separada del bullicio del local, dio comienzo una conversación inesperada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Archie?

- William…

- Déjate de payasadas y llámame Albert. ¡Nunca me has tenido tanto respeto! –rió Albert de buena gana.

- ¿Dónde fuiste anoche después de dejarnos en la mansión, cuando supuestamente todos, incluido tú, nos habíamos ido a dormir? –preguntó Archie en forma directa.

Albert se turbó completamente y su sobrino lo notó.

- ¿No me dices nada? ¿O necesitas que te ayude a recordar?

- No entiendo tu pregunta, Archie. Lo que yo haga es mi problema.

- Pero lo que le hagas a Candy, es mi problema – sentenció Archie sin dar pie atrás.

- No te entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres con "lo que le hagas a Candy"? ¿Quién crees que soy?

- Albert, si no has hecho nada, no deberías ponerte a la defensiva.

- ¡Pues desde luego que no le hice nada!

- Entonces sí fuiste a su departamento.

- A su… yo… bueno…

- No lo niegues, Albert, ya lo reconociste –el rubio bajó la vista al sentirse descubierto-. Albert, yo confío en ti y sabes que desde que apareciste en nuestras vidas has sido un apoyo fundamental para mí y para mi familia. Pero Candy también es parte de mi familia. Es lo único, óyeme bien, lo único que queda de mi infancia. Es como mi hermana, tú lo sabes, y sus madres están lejos. Se sincero conmigo, Albert, o mejor dicho, se sincero contigo mismo. ¿Qué buscabas yendo a su departamento a media noche?

- ¡¡Te digo que nada, Archie!! –recalcó Albert dando un leve golpe en la mesa-. Sólo fui a devolverle las llaves que dejó por error entre mis cosas – contestó levantando la voz.

- Pues bien pudiste enviar a alguien o incluso ir tú mismo y dejarlas con el conserje del edificio. No era necesario que te quedaras con ella.

- Pero cómo te…

- Calma, Albert. No estoy dudando de tus intenciones ni te tus acciones. Jamás lo haría, porque te conozco y sobre todo, conozco a Candy. Pero no nos hagamos los tontos, amigo: ustedes están demasiado enamorados y han esperado ya demasiado tiempo. Créeme que yo mejor que nadie sé lo difícil que puede ser tener a la mujer que amas a tu lado y no poder siquiera rozar su mejilla.

Albert no decía nada. Estaba taciturno y de pronto comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente incómodo. ¿Quién se creía ese insolente muchacho para darle consejos a él, que era mucho mayor y tenía mucha más experiencia?

- Seguro tú no necesitas mis consejos, pero Candy sí necesita mi protección. Seamos sinceros. Si ella viviera con sus padres, ¿habrías hecho lo que hiciste anoche?

El rubio lo miró asombrado. No sabía si debía enfrentarlo, retarlo o defenderse.

- No te estoy acusando de nada, Albert. Ya te dije que no dudo de tus intenciones. Pero me preocupa Candy. Me preocupa lo que alguien pudiera decir.

- Pues a nosotros nos trae sin cuidado el qué dirán.

- No me malinterpretes. No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que si de verdad la amas, debes tratarla como se merece y no debes exponerla a habladurías. ¿Ya olvidaste acaso lo que Candy sufrió en el San Pablo?

- Pero eso fue diferente, Archie, por Dios. ¡Eso fue una trampa de Elisa! Todos sabemos que ellos no hicieron nada y que…

- Sí, todos los que los conocemos, sabemos que no hicieron nada. Y todos sabemos que los Leagan estuvieron tras esas habladurías, pero eso bastó para que Candy fuera el centro del chisme y el prejuicio.

- Definitivamente creo que estás exagerando, sobrino.

- Pues definitivamente no estoy exagerando, tío. Estimo a Candy como a una hermana y como su hermano, te pido… no, no te pido, te exijo, que la protejas. Sé que la amas: ¡sí, hombre! Yo sé que estás loco por ella. Pero esta no es la forma. No la pongas en riesgo. Si de verdad la quieres, tú bien sabes qué es lo que debes hacer. ¿Y quieres un último consejo? –preguntó Archie poniéndose de pie y dejando unos dólares para pagar la cuenta- Hazlo rápido. Si no, Candy misma te pedirá que te cases con ella. Y tú serás muy moderno, tío, pero te conozco: tu ego recibiría un duro golpe. Después de todo, y aunque en tu pasado hayas renegado de tu apellido, eres un Andrew.

Y sin más, Archie se fue.

Michelle y Candy se habían convertido en excelentes amigas. La señora Cornwell era alegre y de risa muy contagiosa. No podría decirse que fuera una mujer atolondrada ni mucho menos una alocada trepadora de árboles, pero jamás había juzgado a la chica que para todos los efectos prácticos, era como su cuñada.

Cierto día, mientras compartían el té en la mansión Cornwell, la conversación giró nuevamente hacía los dueños de su corazón. El pequeño Nicholas jugaba a prudente distancia y ambas lo observaban.

- ¿Te imaginas cuando Albert y tú tengan su primer hijo? –preguntó con alegría Michelle.

- ¿Un hijo? Albert y yo… ¿un hijo? –respondió sorprendida la aludida.

- Claro.

- Pero, ¿cómo?

- Bueno, Candy… supongo que no necesitarás que te explique cómo se hacen los hijos, ¿no?

- Oh, vamos, ¡no! –contestó apenada-, claro que no, Michelle, es sólo que para eso primero uno debería casarse.

- Ah, vaya. Entonces finalmente sí eres una chica muy tradicional.

- Desde luego, ¿por quién me tomas?

- Por nadie, mujer, ¡estoy bromeando! Y bien, ¿ya tienen fecha?

- ¿Para qué?

- Ay, Candy, vamos… dime de una vez, ¿cuándo se casan? Ustedes se conocen hace tantos años, todos sabemos, vemos y oímos cuánto se aman. Es evidente que no pueden terminar más que casados. ¿O acaso tienes dudas?

- Yo… no lo sé…

- Oh, ¿qué es eso? Dime la verdad. ¿Acaso no sientes que tus piernas tiemblan cuando oyes sus pasos? ¿Acaso no sueñas todas las noches con sus besos? Y no me digas que no, porque yo los he visto besarse bastante.

- ¿Sabías que eres una chismosa?

- Sí. ¡Y a mucha honra! Ay, Candy, tú sabes que los quiero, tú sabes que nos importan. ¿Qué afán hay en que sigan esperando? Ya llevan cuatro meses en este cortejo… no creo que puedas resistir mucho tiempo más los abrazos de William.

- ¡Michelle! –exclamó sorprendida la rubia.

- ¡Candy! Ay, mujer, ya deja de fingir conmigo. Somos amigas, ¿no? Y casi somos cuñadas, así que dime… ¿qué sientes cuándo lo besas?

- Oh, por favor, no me hagas esto –rogó la pecosa roja como un tomate.

Michelle rió de buena gana. Era agradable estar al otro lado de la historia. Años antes, cuando ella estaba de novia con Archie, la misma Candy la había acosado con mil preguntas, aunque nunca fue tan directa.

- Está bien, Candy, ya no te molestaré más. Tu cara, créeme, es muy evidente. Sólo ten en cuenta esto: el hombre es la cabeza de la familia, pero la mujer, es el cuello.

- ¿Y eso qué significa?

- Significa, que la cabeza decide según lo que ve, pero es el cuello quien hace que la cabeza mire en la dirección adecuada –sentenció Michelle mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la mano para luego ir a buscar al pequeño Nicholas-. Tal vez es hora de que lo hagas ver en la dirección correcta, Candy…

Sí…Tal vez ya era hora.

**_Próximo capítulo.... ¡el final! :-o_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Blanco, lila o rosado**

Por PCR de Andrew

**Capítulo 20**

**  
**

- Hola, princesa –saludó Albert alegremente cuando su novia abrió la puerta del departamento.

- ¿Qué tal tu día, mi amor?

- Agotador, como siempre, pero sabiendo quién me espera… vale la pena el esfuerzo.

- Eres un amor, ¿lo sabías? –dijo la rubia dándole un rápido beso en los labios mientras corría a la cocina.

- Desde luego que lo sé. Oye, pero, ¡espera! ¿Dónde vas?

- Voy por algo, vengo enseguida. Ponte cómodo.

El nuevo departamento de Candy estaba lleno de lujos, pero conservaba su toque personal y cálido. Albert se dejó caer en el sofá y se quitó los zapatos.

- ¿Recuerdas que cuando hicimos la mudanza de mis cosas dejaste alguna ropa tuya aquí? –preguntó la rubia apareciendo de pronto con un sencillo vestido.

- Sí… ¿por qué?

- Porque con ese traje tan formal no me sirves.

- ¿Ya no te sirvo? –preguntó el novio consternado.

- No, así no. Se ve usted espectacular, William, pero quisiera salir un momento con Albert. ¿No se molesta?

- ¡Jajajajaja! Definitivamente es usted muy ingeniosa, linda señorita. Está bien, ¿dónde puedo cambiarme? Después de todo será un agrado. Pero… ¿vamos a salir?

- Sí, sí. Ve al baño de invitados, ahí tengo tu ropa. ¡Pero date prisa, queda poco tiempo!

- Muy bien, señorita misterio, lo que usted diga. ¿Qué estás tramando?

- Ya lo verás. ¡Date prisa!

En cosa de minutos, Albert vestía cómodamente, tal como cuando vivían juntos y él no era más que un trotamundos. Candy lo tomó de la mano y sin más, lo guió a la salida.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Es una sorpresa... viniste en tu auto, ¿cierto?

- Claro.

- ¡Salgamos de la ciudad!

- ¿Salir de la ciudad? ¿A estas horas?

- Sí, por favor, se bueno… soy tu novia, dame en el gusto, por favor –rogó la rubia haciendo un gesto que a Albert le pareció irresistible.

- Está bien, está bien, pequeña caprichosa. Salgamos de la ciudad, pero no muy lejos, vamos cerca del río que te gusta.

- ¡Justamente! Ahí donde está esa pequeña colinita que me recuerda nuestra colina de Pony.

- ¿Nuestra colina de Pony? Guauu… hemos progresado mucho, ¿eh? ¿Y qué llevas ahí?

- Nada. ¡Vamos!

En poco más de treinta minutos estuvieron en el lugar acordado. Albert estacionó el automóvil y la chica bajó de un salto. En cuanto Albert hubo bajado, se acurrucó contra su brazo y lo guió en silencio.

- Ven conmigo.

- Imposible ir a otra parte, me llevas prisionero –rió el joven.

Candy parecía ir a un punto muy preciso. Caminaron unos cinco minutos, siempre en silencio, hasta que lo encontró.

- Mira ese árbol, Albert. ¿Recuerdas que la última vez que me desafiaste te gané en llegar arriba?

- No, yo te gané.

- Es mentira. ¡Alcánzame!

- Pero, Candy… ¿y tu falda…?

Y sin más, dejando en libertad al mono domesticado que siempre llevaba en su interior, se aferró al tronco e inició el ascenso. El novio la miraba atónito, pero luego soltó una amplia carcajada. Su Candy siempre sería igual y él nunca se dejaría ganar, así que en un dos por tres, él también comenzó a subir.

Llegaron casi juntos y se acomodaron en una fuerte y amplia rama.

- Mira el paisaje, Albert. ¿Te recuerda algo?

- Es un bello paisaje en realidad, pequeña. Me trae muchos recuerdos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Querías compartir un atardecer romántico junto a tu novio?

- Sí, pero también quería compartir algo más. De hecho, pensé en hacer un picnic.

Candy sacó el pequeño paquete que había custodiado celosamente desde que salieron del departamento. Con sumo cuidado lo abrió.

- Pero sólo tenía dinero para un sándwich… -dijo Candy.

- No importa, lo compartiremos.

Al decir esas palabras, sus miradas se encontraron y sólo entonces Albert comprendió dónde estaban. Era el mismo árbol en que hacía casi cinco años él había compartido sólo un sándwich con Candy. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, la chica partió el pan en dos y le entregó su mitad.

- Albert… es bueno compartir algunas cosas entre dos…

- Candy…

- Hace mucho tiempo, prometimos que compartiríamos todo; me pediste que hiciéramos una costumbre el compartir nuestras penas y alegrías. Albert… hoy estoy aquí para reafirmar esa promesa. Ya no puedo vivir sin ti, sólo quiero seguir a tu lado cada día, apoyándote, velando tus sueños, tal como tú lo has hecho siempre por mí. Sé que al principio sentía miedo, pero ya no.

- Quieres decir que…

- Sí, Albert, estoy aquí para volver a prometerte que compartiré toda mi vida contigo. Dime, por favor… ¿Tú…? Tú… -Candy temblaba, pero ya no podía detenerse-, sé que no soy nada…, pero…

- Candy, tú lo eres todo para mí –le confirmó emocionado tomando sus manos y dejando a un lado el sándwich.

- Entonces, Albert… ¿quieres compartir todas tus penas y alegrías conmigo… por el resto de nuestras vidas?

- Mi amor… yo… -Albert estaba impresionado.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó de una vez, con la voz tomada por la emoción.

Albert la miraba con emoción, con ternura, con pasión. Suavemente acarició su mejilla y le sonrío.

- Archie tenía razón.

- ¿Archie?

- Sí. Él me dijo que si no me apuraba, tú me ganarías y pedirías mi mano. Pero aún no está todo dicho, señorita.

Albert introdujo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un hermoso anillo de platino con una bellísima esmeralda.

- Sé que en estos casos se estila un diamante, pero esta esmeralda –dijo acariciando el rostro de Candy- es un pálido reflejo del color de tus ojos.

- ¡Albert! –dijo la chica impactada- pero… ¿tú también?

- Creo que definitivamente nuestros corazones están sincronizados, amor. Hoy quería pedirte matrimonio, pero te me has adelantado. Pero yo tengo el anillo, así que ahora es mi turno –dijo tomando la mano de su amada-. Candice White, acepto ser tu esposo y tú… ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?

- Con todo mi corazón y para siempre, William Albert Andrew.

- Entonces, en dos meses, volverás a llevar mi apellido –y suavemente deslizó el anillo por el dedo de Candy.

El sol caía lentamente, tiñendo de rojo, rosa y anaranjado las aguas del río que corría a lo lejos, las hojas de los árboles y los rostros de dos enamorados que encontraban el amor en los lugares más inesperados y perfectos, haciendo de la suya la relación más singular del mundo.

*** * * ***

La tía consideró que dos meses era un plazo escandalosamente breve, pero se abocó con todas sus fuerzas para hacer del matrimonio del año una ocasión memorable. Afortunadamente la mujer podía poner a su disposición un ejército de diseñadores, chefs, modistas, floristas y empleados varios y Albert, deseoso de evitar problemas, le dio luz verde para hacer como mejor le pareciera. Fue el precio que los novios tuvieron que pagar para que se aceptara la rapidez de su enlace, pero lo pagaron felices, pues cada día separados les parecía una eternidad.

Michelle se convirtió en la mano derecha de Candy. Junto a la tía abuela tuvieron jornadas maratónicas de compras, selección de telas, comidas, flores y mil detalles. Cuento aparte fue el vestido de novia, que ameritó pruebas interminables y hasta un par de discusiones, porque la tía quería una cola de casi cinco metros, mientras que Candy sólo quería un discreto traje blanco. Michelle nuevamente las llevó al punto de equilibrio y el resultado fue fenomenal. El vestido diseñado a la medida fue perfecto para Candy.

Pero mientras las mujeres se encargaban de aquellos detalles, los hombres no estaban menos atareados. Albert casi no tenía cabeza para tomar decisiones y sólo miraba el calendario que tenía sobre su escritorio, tachando cada día que pasaba, para tener una comprobación visual de que cada día le faltaba menos para ser el esposo de Candy. Pero fuera de eso, debía arreglar una serie de asuntos legales y comerciales, negocios que debían definirse antes de que él se ausentara para afinar los últimos detalles del enlace, más atribuciones para Archie, nuevas contrataciones, nuevos inversionistas. Eso sin contar que todo mundo quería saber absolutamente todo lo que el multimillonario hacía respecto a su enlace.

A medida que los días pasaban, el nerviosismo aumentaba y parecía que no alcanzarían a finiquitar todos los pendientes en las empresas y que, por su parte, Candy no lograría tener su vestido a tiempo. Pero fuera de todo eso, Albert preparaba en secreto lo que sería su luna de miel. En eso no había querido dar un solo detalle a su novia y simplemente le había pedido, una vez más, que confiara en él.

La semana antes del enlace, comenzaron a llegar los parientes. Las cenas se sucedían una tras otra y Candy conoció a tantas personas que jamás pudo recordar sus nombres. Además, los regalos de la boda habían empezado a llegar y poco a poco, la mansión de Chicago de convirtió en un verdadero campo de batalla prenupcial, con adornos, regalos y flores esparcidos por todos lados.

Candy estaba refugiada en su apartamento y Albert había dispuesto, sin que ella lo supiera, unos discretos guardias para evitar cualquier mal rato. Pero la chica no estaba sola, pues sus madres habían llegado para acompañarla.

Tres días antes del matrimonio también llegó Annie y su marido, junto a sus dos pequeños hijitos. El reencuentro fue muy emotivo, sobre todo cuando horas más tarde se les unió Paty. La chica estaba de novia oficialmente, pero su novio no había podido acompañarla, pues se encontraba en la India por negocios. Incluso Tom acudió a visitar a la novia para compartir junto a Candy sus últimas horas de soltería.

La noche antes del enlace, ya todo estaba listo. Candy se disponía a acostarse temprano, pero a las nueve en punto, sonó el timbre.

Era Albert.

- Buenas noches, futuras suegras –saludó alegremente al entrar al departamento-. No saben cómo me tranquiliza saber que están aquí para cuidar a esta señorita. ¡Temo que quiera escapar por alguna ventana!

- ¡Albert, pero qué cosas dices! –rió Candy.

- Es sólo una broma. Mi amor, sé que es un poco tarde, pero… señorita Pony, hermana María, ¿me dejarían bajar con ella a dar un pequeño paseo? Les doy mi palabra de que no serán más de 30 minutos.

- Desde luego –consintió la señorita Pony-, pero por favor, no se tarden. Ya está un poco oscuro y mañana la ceremonia será muy temprano.

- Lo sé, por eso necesito estos momentos. Les prometo que volveremos enseguida.

Candy tomó un abrigo, bajaron y se encaminaron al pequeño parque que estaba frente al lujoso edificio que albergaba el departamento de la novia. Iban abrazados y permanecieron así durante largos minutos. Albert la estrechaba contra su pecho y acariciaba sus rizos, mientras Candy se dejaba embriagar por el aroma del cuerpo de su futuro marido.

- Necesitaba tanto estar así contigo, pequeña. Estos días han sido de locura y casi no nos hemos visto.

- Yo también te he extrañado mucho.

- Lo sé –depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de su novia- ¿Te das cuenta de que mañana para esta hora ya serás mi mujer?

- ¿Y tú no te habías dado cuenta de que soy tu mujer desde ya mucho tiempo? –río Candy.

- ¡jajajaja! No, mi amor, no me refiero sólo a eso. Me refiero a que serás mía y sólo mía. Completamente mía.

- Ya lo soy…

- Sí, en alma… pero mañana será distinto.

Candy se estremeció y sintió que los colores le subían al rostro. Albert tenía razón.

- Pero no es eso lo que me importa, Candy. Quiero que sepas que te amo y que daré mi vida si fuera necesario para defenderte. Te apoyaré en todo lo que quieras hacer, pero también seré firme si veo que te equivocas y tomas un mal camino en algún momento. Yo quisiera jurarte que no te haré daño nunca, pero sé que la vida es injusta, irónica y rencorosa. Tal vez alguna vez te haga llorar, pero amor, te lo ruego, sólo tenme paciencia. Yo trataré de aprender a ser el mejor de los hombres para ti, no podría perderte, no podría soportar otra pérdida más en mi vida, no a ti, no ahora que casi he tocado el cielo, no así…

- Albert, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –interrogó la rubia preocupada. Notaba en su cara trazos de una tristeza ya olvidada.

- Tengo miedo, Candy, tengo tanto miedo –contestó él buscando refugio entre sus brazos -. Tengo miedo de perderte, de quedarme solo sin tu cariño, de que tú también te vayas, de despertar mañana y descubrir que todo fue un sueño.

- Pero, amor, ¿qué dices? Mírame. Toma mi mano, siente mis labios –Candy lo besó con suma ternura y lo acurrucó en su pecho, para darle la confianza que en ese momento necesitaba, para darle fortaleza al niño asustado que aún vivía en su interior-. Yo estoy contigo, Albert. Sé que yo también algún día te podría fallar, pero también sé que juntos, otra vez, una y mil veces, venceremos los obstáculos. Dime, mi amor, ¿me amas?

- Más que a nadie en este mundo.

- Eso es todo lo que necesitamos.

Y lentamente se fundieron un beso profundo, sanador y mágico. La fuerza del amor los había guidado durante años y ahora sólo faltaban horas para que el milagro máximo se hiciera realidad.

*** * * ***

La ceremonia comenzó a las 10:00 de la mañana. La mansión Andrew estaba completamente engalanada, llena de flores blancas de todo tipo. Miles de aromas embriagaban el ambiente y hacían del lugar un fiel reflejo de la alegría y esperanza que ese enlace traía a todos. A fin de evitar el acoso de los curiosos, Albert había optado por una ceremonia en la mansión y la tía, Michelle y Candy, habían hecho del lugar el sueño de toda novia.

Albert vestía sus mejores galas escocesas, al igual que Archie y otros miembros del clan. Tras la ceremonia se serviría un delicioso almuerzo y entonces comenzaría un baile. Todo estaba listo. Todo estaba dispuesto. Sonaron las gaitas, y precedida por tres pequeñitos vestidos de blanco que lanzaban pétalos de rosas rojas (la hija y el hijo de Annie, además del pequeño hijo de Archie), la novia comenzó su lento avance, guiada por Tom, por la alfombra que la llevaba hasta su novio.

Desde aquel lejano día en la colina de Pony, Candy nunca había vuelto a ver a Albert en su traje escocés, por eso, cuando lo vio enfundado en su kilt, alto y gallardo, su corazón voló al pasado, al momento más mágico de su vida y pese al tiempo transcurrido, sintió que todo volvía al punto de partida.

Cuando llegó el momento y Tom la entregó al novio, Albert levantó el velo que cubría el rostro de Candy y con sólo mirarla, todo nerviosismo desapareció. Candy, en cambio, lloraba.

- ¿Por qué lloras pequeña? –le preguntó

- Albert… -dijo Candy levantando la vista. Todo el momento se volvía a repetir y en un segundo, la sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

- Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras.

La ceremonia estuvo cargada de emoción. Hubo muchas lágrimas, lágrimas de alegría, lágrimas de nostalgia, lágrimas de esperanza. Pero también hubo muchas risas y reencuentros, muchos buenos deseos, y sobre todo, mucho amor.

Tras el almuerzo, comenzó un discreto baile. Desde luego, los novios bailaron el acostumbrado vals, pero lo que sin duda causó la mayor emoción a los presentes, fue el momento en que Albert, dejando atrás años de dolor, volvió a tomar su gaita para entonar la hermosa melodía que había embrujado a Candy en su niñez. La tía abuela no pudo evitar llorar, pues era inevitable no pensar en los seres queridos que ya no les acompañaban.

La emoción, sin embargo, si hizo aún mayor cuando Archie se le unió y juntos, los dos sobrevivientes de aquellos cuatro revoltosos jóvenes, entonaron la melodía de la familia para honrar a los que ya no estaban y abrir las puertas a nuevas alegrías. Mientras tocaban, las notas subían y bajaban, emocionado a todos. Candy pudo ver cómo las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Albert, que ya era su marido. Sabía que esa melodía, la melodía que tocaba junto a Archie, le traía a la memoria a su hermana, a sus padres y a su sobrino, mientras Archie recordaba también a su hermano y a su primo.

Cuando la melodía terminó en una perfecta armonía, Candy corrió a los brazos de su marido y lo estrechó con ternura.

- Nunca me dejes solo – le rogó Albert aún llorando.

- Nunca podría hacerlo – contestó su mujer, también emocionada por el intenso momento.

*** * * ***

El reloj marcó las tres de la tarde. Era el horario acordado. Discretamente, Albert y su mujer se despidieron de los más cercanos y abandonaron la recepción. Era la hora decidida para iniciar su camino como marido y mujer.

Candy aún no sabía qué planes tenía Albert, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el joven encaminaba el automóvil hacia el lugar que ella secretamente anhelaba: Lakewood. Albert no se había equivocado y ella comprobaba, una vez más, que nadie la conocía mejor.

El camino fue largo y un tanto cansador y la expectación entre ambos crecía. A las seis de la tarde, por fin, hicieron su entrada a través del hermoso portal de rosas. La vieja Lakewood nunca cambiaría y siempre sería refugio de sus mejores memorias. Ahora, además, añadiría una nueva: el comienzo de su vida como la señora Andrew.

Todo estaba preparado. En cuanto llegaron, los sirvientes corrieron a saludarlos y felicitarlos por el enlace. Había muy pocos, sólo la cocinera, una mucama y un chofer. La pareja quería privacidad.

Albert tomó la mano de su mujer y la guío hacia el jardín. Los empleados sabían exactamente qué debían hacer. Caminaron, rieron, recordaron momentos de la boda y luego subieron a refrescarse y cambiarse de ropa.

- Puedes ocupar tu habitación de siempre, pequeña, yo estaré en la mía. Te espero para la cena en media hora. No me falles –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La situación tomó por sorpresa a Candy. Si ya estaban casados… ¿seguirían separados? Bueno, habría que esperar. El día completo había estado marcado por mil detalles de Albert, seguro algo se traía entre manos.

A los veinticinco minutos la joven esposa ya estaba lista y salía de su habitación, pero para su sorpresa, Albert ya la estaba esperando en el pasillo.

- Creo que sería bueno que lleves algo para abrigarte, mi amor.

- Pero aquí no hace frío.

- Cierto… aquí no hace frío, pero donde vamos, puede que sí.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Ya verás.

Candy comenzaba a preguntarse qué tramaba su esposo, pero él no parecía darle tiempo a nada. Bajaron rápidamente la escalera, con él llevándola de la mano y pasaron por el comedor. Estaba vacío.

- ¿Todo listo? –preguntó el dueño de casa al chofer cuando lo vio.

- Todo listo, señor.

La chica seguía sin entender nada, hasta que Albert la hizo salir hacia los jardines de la mansión. Sin jamás soltar su mano, la guío por los hermosos prados y al llegar al portal de rosas que marcaba la salida hacia el bosque, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con suavidad.

- Ven conmigo, princesa, ven conmigo.

Entonces Candy comprendió. La cena no sería en la mansión. El camino que estaban tomando, los llevaba al lugar más íntimo de la vida de Albert. La vieja casa del bosque.

Entre besos y abrazos, el trayecto fue un tanto más largo que lo habitual, pero al entrar, el corazón de Candy dio un vuelco. El lugar estaba completamente renovado, pero sin que por ello hubiese perdido el particular estilo que lo hacía tan especial para ambos. El suelo brillaba, las paredes habían sido pintadas, los vidrios estaban en su lugar y un alegre fuego calentaba el ambiente. Además, les habían traído sus maletas. La luna de miel empezaría ahí, esa noche.

- Por favor, Candy, toma asiento.

Albert sirvió una cena deliciosa. Era sencilla, pero la disfrutaron plenamente. Luego, como ya era su costumbre, recogieron la mesa, pero Albert no quiso que lavaran la loza. Se dirigió a la alacena y para mayor sorpresa de Candy, su esposo sacó una cubeta con hielos, champaña y dos finísimas copas de cristal.

- Es hora de brindar, princesa.

La guió hasta la chimenea, abrió la botella y brindaron por su amor. Sacaron algunos cojines y se acomodaron en el suelo, sobre la alfombra y frente al fuego.

El silencio era profundo, pero ambos tenían todos sus sentidos a flor de piel. La noche cayó y quedaron iluminados sólo por la tenue luz del fuego.

Candy contemplaba en silencio el rostro de su esposo. Era suyo. Totalmente suyo. Suyo ante todos, para siempre. Y ella… ¡ella le pertenecía! Sin poder resistir más, suavemente se acercó a Albert y besó sus labios. En un principio, el besado se sorprendió, pero fue tal la pasión del beso de Candy, que no pudo evitar que un fuerte temblor recorriera todo su cuerpo. Con delicada suavidad, pero a la vez con firmeza, Candy comenzó a empujar a Albert hasta dejarlo recostado sobre la alfombra y estando justo sobre su cuerpo, inició otro asalto de besos.

Esta vez Albert reaccionó con mayor rapidez y, tomándola por la cintura, la estrechó contra su cuerpo, sintiéndola entera. Sus hábiles manos comenzaron la dulce tarea de recorrer a su mujer, esta vez, sin ponerse freno. Esta vez sería completo. Esta vez, la amaría entera.

Candy no podía creer las sensaciones que Albert le estaba haciendo sentir. No podía creer que sus propias manos también anhelaran copiar el ejemplo de su marido, pero sentía vergüenza y no se animaba a continuar.

- Candy –habló Albert con voz profunda-, esta vez no voy a detenerme. Esta vez sí voy a amarte entera –la confesión la hizo estremecer-, pero quiero que ambos lo disfrutemos. Sé que es tu primera vez, amor… sólo déjame guiarte.

La joven esposa asintió y Albert suavemente deslizó los finos tirantes del vestido para descubrir sus hombros. Los besó con devoción y luego tomó las manos de Candy para enseñarle qué hacer.

- Abre mi camisa, amor, esta vez no voy a detenerte.

En silencio, con manos temblorosas, la chica trató de iniciar la tarea, pero sus nervios eran más fuertes. Albert, enternecido, la besó suavemente y consideró que era el momento de darle ánimo. Como aquella noche en el departamento, con suma delicadeza mordió el labio inferior de Candy una, dos, tres veces, hasta que la joven sucumbió y lo dejó recorrer su boca.

Entonces sus manos comenzaron sin demoras su trabajo, desabotonando la camisa de su esposo. Poco a poco, Candy comenzó a sentir la piel del pecho de Albert, hasta que llegó al último botón. Llena de ansias, abrió la camisa de su marido y acarició por primera vez su piel, llegando hasta los amplios hombros, para terminar de una vez el trabajo. Albert estaba así, para ella. Albert era suyo y su cuerpo… su cuerpo era el regalo que le estaba ofreciendo. Pero un reflejo juguetón del fuego iluminó con mayor intensidad el amplio torso.

Las heridas. Albert aún tenía las cicatrices del ataque del león que por poco le cuesta la vida; pero él se había sacrificado con gusto por salvarla. En su momento, ella misma lo curó, pero ahora todo era distinto. Ella era su esposa y él se estaba entregando a ella. Sin pensarlo, su rostro bajó hasta el pecho de Albert y lenta, muy lentamente, recorrió con sus labios cada una de las marcas, perfectamente cicatrizadas.

Albert no pudo evitar suspirar profundamente y Candy no se detuvo. Una a una, las recorrió todas con sus labios y luego subió por su pecho, aspirando su aroma masculino y comenzando otra vez los besos en el cuello de su esposo. Él, por su parte, había iniciado el delicado trabajo de bajar el cierre del vestido de su mujer. Lo hizo sólo un poco y acarició su suave piel, haciendo que Candy se estremeciera.

- Dime, mi amor, ¿qué camisón trajiste para esta noche? ¿El blanco, el lila o el rosado? –preguntó Albert tras besar apasionadamente los labios de su mujer.

Ella, en cambio, se separó de su marido, terminó de bajar el cierre de su vestido, pero sin darle la espalda, sólo dejando que la imaginara, sólo disfrutando la forma en qué él la devoraba con sus hermosos ojos azules. Entonces, lentamente se le acercó y con voz segura, le susurró al oído.

- Ninguno.

Y sin dar más explicaciones, se encaminó hacia la habitación. El amor tenía muchos colores y a partir de esa noche, los descubrirían todos.

**F I N**

_Amigas:_

_Éste es mi primer fic "en solitario". Les agradezco mucho, pero muchísimo el apoyo que me dieron durante el tiempo que lo escribí, en medio de la versión 2009 de la Guerra Florida e incluso ahora que ya el evento ha terminado. Cada comentario, cada palabra, cada chiste o cada reclamo, todo es útil para quien escribe. No es tal vez una gran historia, pero para quienes amamos Candy Candy, sí es un gran logro, porque creo que con estos fics, con nuestros fics, los suyos y los míos, ayudamos a mantener viva la ilusión que se encendió hace tantos años en nuestros corazones. El tiempo vuela y sé que no es menor que hayan robado minutos a sus días para leer estas líneas y hasta dejarme algún comentario, así que de verdad, lo agradezco de corazón. A mis socias de Albertmanía, a mis amigas delirantes, a todas las fans de Albert y las lindas personas que este año conocí en la GF, y a ti, que tal vez sólo leíste y no me dejaste conocerte por algún comentario, gracias, gracias, gracias. Y si hay algo que quieras comentarme, reclamarme o decirme sobre esta historia, pues… ¡sólo escríbeme! (soy medio lenta pa' responder, pero en general, lo hago)._

_De corazón,_

_**PCR de Andrew**_


End file.
